<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Batcat bunch by Nobodythehope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201008">The Batcat bunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope'>Nobodythehope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman and Catwoman's have kids conspiring to prevent them for having a moment alone for eight years, Comedy, Don't give huntress good cause for revenge., F/M, Fluff and Humor, Never spill Tim Drake or Stephanie Browns coffee!!!, a Brady bunch like parody., adopted family, catwoman raises batgirls batman raises batboys, typical bat violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne has been Batman for 10 years and has been raising his three adopted sons Dick Grayson Wayne(23), Jason Todd Wayne(17) Tim Drake(15), and Now his one biological child Damian Wayne (10) as a single father for eight years. He stopped dating five years ago when he took Tim drake in. and he is sure his kids have actually been conspiring with Catwoman kids to prevent the two from having any alone time for those eight years. <br/>Selina Kyle has been letting Batman chase her as Catwoman for ten years well actively protecting the East End. She has been raising her four adopted Daughters  Barbara Gordan Kyle (23)  Helena Bertinelli Kyle (17) Stephanie Brown Kyle(15) and Cassandra Cane Kyle(10) for eight years. She stopped dating five years ago when she took in Stephine Brown and has not had a moment alone with Batman for eight years. She could not prove it but she was sure her kids were actively working with batman's kids to prevent her from getting her Bat.<br/>Things start to change on the first day of school when their youngest two kids get in a fight with each other. Bruce and Selina get called to the headmaster's office of Gotham academy meeting for the first time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Helena Bertinelli/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sneaking Out, Introductions and the First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have seen a few fics where Catwoman raises some or all the batboys but have never seen one where she raises the batgirls. I have also never seen a Batman Catwoman family series ala Brady bunch.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: I ran chapter one through Grammarly plus, and I am running my works through the program, so I hope this makes them a bit easier to read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A boy of ten years of age and dressed up in the colors of a stoplight hops quietly through the night. He is not very tall, standing at roughly three feet six inches. His clothing consisted of a multi-piece suit of green pants, boots, a long black sleeve leather, Kevlar, and silk lamantin. Over this, he wears a dark red tunic with a bit of extra armor that has painted gold straps made from the same material and a yellow R on his right side of his chest. Strapped to his arms are a pair of armored gauntlets with three protruding blunt wings made of steel. He has an on black hooded cloak with a yellow inner lining that, when spread, gave the impression of bird wings. Like his father's cape, the bottom of his cloak is weighted with steel shot, making it an effective striking weapon…he wanted it razored tipped, but Father frowned and said no.</p><p> </p><p>Strapped to the boy's left hip, attached to his utility belt, is a beautiful wakizashi with etched wrought iron fittings in the shape of a stylized R. His father forged this blade for him with a blunted edge meant for breaking bones instead of cutting through them. An unusual feature of the sheath was it had a Kosuke a hidden knife in it. He wore a green domino mask that hid his eyes under white lenses to conceal his facial features. He wanted red lenses. However, his father said white was the family tradition as they were less intimidating to civilians.</p><p> </p><p>This boy is the new Robin, and he was not supposed to be patrolling tonight as school is starting tomorrow. Until he was seventeen, Robin would not be allowed to patrol on weeknights, so he chose to sneak out. That's when he saw the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>' Jackpot, as they say, it's the Catfamily, the three young woman none of my brothers have been able to capture. It's always a good time to show up my foolish adopted brothers. What comes next should be more fun than preventing Father from getting in the pants of their Trollip of a mother. Hmm, perhaps Father should start dating again, given he has not been with a woman in years, and not having sex may be affecting his sanity… if what grandfather said is true. Then again, Father does have very questionable tastes in women. I just do not understand Why Father ignores the looks of longing Wonder Woman gives him and instead chooses to chase after Catwoman. Not to mention Mother… Yes, Father… and the rest of that side of my family save Pennyworth all have terrible taste in women. I am glad I did not inherit it. Well time to piss these stupid girls off. I see why my brothers are attracted to these women.' Robin thinks, smirking well. As he landed quietly on the roof, the young ladies were standing on. It was time for him to catch three super thieves.</p><p> </p><p>Robin was conveniently 'forgetting the fact that the Batfamily has an alliance with the Catfamily. The rule was if you catch a member of the Catfamily with stolen goods, you retrieve the goods as the Catfamily are the protectors of the East End of Gotham and allies. Robin could see it now arresting the thieves and turning them into Commissioner Gordan, not realizing that no handcuff, knot, or prison could hold the Cats unless they <strong>wanted</strong> to be held. This fact is something Batman learned the hard way when Catwoman jacked the first batmobile after slipping her bonds, the one time he managed to catch her. That batmobile is now the Catmobile. It had also been his first armored car, and the only convertible batmobile.</p><p> </p><p>It has also been a sacred eight-year-old tradition of both the Bat and Cat families to prevent Batman and Catwoman from having a moment alone. The first Robin, now Nightwing, started this tradition alongside the first Catgirl, who now goes by Oracle. The two groups have been so successful that the founding members have not had a moment alone since they were the only vigilante and vigilante thief heroes in Gotham. Which only lasted about two years and involved a lot of flirting and four scars on Batman's chest. It has been eight long years since then, and the sexual tension between the Bat and the Cat was so thick and dense by this point, The Justice League often jokes that Superman would shatter his hand if he tried to hit it. There is an ongoing bet between The Justice League and family members with the heads excluded on how much longer the kids could keep it up, and after eight years, the pot is at a cool 100,000$.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if it is not three members of the Catfamily: Heavy Weight Oracle, Fattress, and Fat-Catgirl, you're all looking quite heavy today. Now it's time for the three of you to face justice for all the thefts you have you have committed; I am bringing you in, and I will use my hammers of justice to do it." Robin says with a superior smile as he gets into a fighting stance. The three young women in front of Robin are now glaring death at the boy. Robin would regret not listening to <strong>every</strong> man on both sides of his family when they told him: never ever insult a girl or woman's weight.</p><p> </p><p>With the Catfamily</p><p> </p><p>Most thought that the Catfamily suits were all made from spandex or leather. In reality, their suits are constructed from a similar laminated material to the Batfamie’s suits. The Catfamily lamination’s construction is leather, Kevlar, and silk. However, the difference is the Catfamiles suits are lined with Japanese silk instead of ordinary silk. Oracle eventually even figured out how to install heating and cooling systems into their suits that would not compromise their protection and keep them comfortable in most weather conditions. The older members' catsuits also have built-in support for their girls and zippers on the front for easy removal. The front zippers also allowed the cats to flash their cleavage if they needed to use seduction tactics. However, they only used said tactics when each of the girls preferred Batfamily member was nearby, as the Catfamily would forever be a tease to their Bats and only their Bats.</p><p> </p><p>Standard on each catsuit is a utility belt, complete with a whip holster and retractable claws in their gloves. However, as each girl's style is aesthetically distinct, their suits each have a distinctive design. However, none of the cat family's catsuits is a one-piece, despite three of the four girl's initial protest that one-piece suits were sexier.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they are sexier. However, going to the bathroom after running away from the Batfamily, after successful hist, or beating a bunch of thugs during patrol is a pain in the ass.  You need to strip down to your bra and panties before you can even take a piss, then you need to put it back on in a fucking dirty pubic bathroom stall. If you're ambushed in a public bathroom, you will be flashing your goods to every perv ambushing you. This happens more than you would think." Catwoman had flippantly told each family member when they inevitably try to make this argument. After the first time, one of the girls is ambushed in a bathroom, the idea of a one-piece suit never comes up again.</p><p> </p><p>Oracle(1) is the oldest of the Catgirls at twenty-three; she is the spunky and sassy leader when Catwoman was not with them. She is a petite redhead standing five feet, seven inches tall. Protecting her identity is her domino kitty mask which curved up to make kitty ears at the top of her head. Unlike the bats, all the cat's eyes are not hidden. No, the cat's eyes are shown to the world. Oracles eyes are pure intelligent blue eyes. A pair of lavender lensed goggles hung around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Oracle's suit consisted of a sleeveless two-piece gray bodysuit that clung tightly to her large c cups, and her arms are covered with full-finger opera-length yellow gloves of the same material as her suit that. Her suit clung just tightly enough to her good-sized booty to show it off but prevent wedgies. The fact that all but the youngest wear thongs or G-strings to avoid panty lines made this a moot point. She has on yellow calf-high, high heeled boots with three-inch heels. Around her waist was a yellow utility belt with a cat's head buckle. Given her bright choice of clothing, she chose to wear a black duster of the same material as her costume most of the time to aid in stealth. Oracle has always had a thing for the first Robin and only recently moved back to Gotham after living in Blüdhaven for college as she missed her sisters.</p><p>Oracle fact: I got the best legs in the family …other than Catmom, and am the smartest in the family.</p><p> </p><p>To Oracle's right is (2)Huntress, a fiery blue-eyed, dark-haired, and angry young woman of seventeen. She is the second oldest of the Catfamily. Tall and slim at five foot nine inches, she is the tallest member of the Catfamily. 2Her suit was an all-black number with a white stylish arrow pattern pointing to her navel. She had a modified version of the cat's head utility belt, hers in dark purple and equipped with a holster for her crossbow and bolts, both the pointy and trick kind, along with extra pouches on the arm containing more bolts.  </p><p> </p><p>Her suit was tight and emphasized her still growing D cups. Her suit's sleeves are made from the same material as her catsuit; however, Huntress wears composite metal gauntlets instead of gloves. Her mask is a stylish thing that made you think of a hissing cat or roaring jungle cat coming to sharper points than her elder sister. A pair of blue lensed goggles rested on her forehead. Huntress’s rump was adequate, and her legs were long, muscular, and feminine but not as lovely as Oracle's.</p><p> </p><p>Huntress's long wavy black hair fell to the middle of her back in a challenge to all who she fights. She wears black combat boots with hidden push knives in each as she hated wearing heels.</p><p> </p><p>Huntress facts: I am the tallest member of the family, and I have the best tits… other than Catmom's. However, I am still growing. My tits are gunning for yours, Catmom. I have a thing for Red Hood. Impulsive, angry, and reckless, I am also the only Catfamily member on a five-year birth control injection instead of the birth control pill. I had a habit of forgetting to take it, and Catmom does not want to be a grandmother quite yet. (6)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next is the fifteen-year-old blond-haired blue-eyed former Catgirl now going by 3Spoiler sporting a purple and black catsuit. The suit was black with horizontal purple striped sewing into the sides to allow for more flexibility. Short and spunky, she stands at five foot two, was a mere B-cup, and is also stocker than her sisters; however, she possessed a sizeable heart-shaped butt perfectly framed by her costume. Spoiler is the only one of her sisters to wear a full cat-cowl of Catwoman. However, Spoiler’s cowl let her long blond hair spill down her back to the middle of her shoulders. At her waist was a deep purple utility belt, and she wore rocker boots with a pronounced heel to give her an extra inch.</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler alert: I got the bestest giggliest booty in the family. Beware my twerking. I like Red Robin, and I swing both ways.</p><p> </p><p>Standing hidden in the shadows is the newest member of the Catfamily, a former assassin turned hero thief once known as the second Orphan. She now goes by (4)Catgirl. She is wearing a black catsuit with pal yellow accents, including a yellow cat head emblem on her chest. Instead of a cowl or facemask, Catgirl prefers to wear a half-mask covering only her nose and mouth, and the mask had a built-in charcoal-based filtration system. Her neck-length charcoal black hair is contained in two pigtails with a kitty ear headband to complete her cat image. Strapped to her back is a wakizashi made by Yoshindo Yoshihara(5) that Catgirl had nicked in Japan last month. Catgirl fact: I am ten, you perverts. I am the best fighter of the family, except Catmom could beat me if she went for lethal blows. I also do not talk much, and I am exactly four feet tall…for now.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if it is not three members of the Catfamily: Heavy Weight Oracle, Fattress, and Fat-Catgirl, you're all looking quite heavy today. Now it's time for the three of you to face justice for all the thefts you have you have committed; I am bringing you in, and I will use my hammers of justice to do it." Robin says with a superior smile as he got into a fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p>It was a shame he overlooked the new Catgirl who has been hiding in the shadows away from her sisters. When Catgirl hears this boy break the ultimate taboo, she snuck up behind him and gave him The Falling Leaf Technique, a Dim mak technique that put the boy out like a light without a fight.</p><p> </p><p>"What we do now, kill him?" Catgirl asked, unsure about what she was supposed to do next as she was still new to the whole Gray Vigilante thing.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Catty girl, we both do not kill, and what we do to him now is going to be so much worse than death… where's the nearest flagpole?" Spoiler asks. Hou could hear the evil in her voice and see the evil, wicked smile on her face as she produces a small sharpie from her utility belt.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, it's on this very building, my dear little sister," Huntress states in a sing-song voice a smirk as she stomps her right foot and produces her own sharpie.</p><p> </p><p>"Catgirl, it's time for you to learn how to strip a bat. There are only four people outside of the Batfamily who know how to remove their suits. Me, Catmom, Huntress, and Spoiler, even though Spoiler has yet to strip one and Catmom has not had the chance to get very far after said striping." Barbara says with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>"Just because you two jumped your batboys the first chance you got does not mean I am going to do the same thing. I AM NOT EASY!!! Especially after what happened last year, ya, this kitty is not going to just jump on Red Robin on some roof." Spoiler says, blushing a bit as she glared at her older sisters. Huntress blushed scarlet at the event the younger girl was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>"Jumped… you beat them up?" Catgirl asked with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Often, but not what she meant. Ask Catmom about it later. Now watch and memories the sequence. We will be leaving his mask and underwear on. However, he will wish we did not. Once we are done with him, I will send a text to Nightwing telling him where to find the lost baby bat." Oracle says, expertly dodging the question as her evil intentions showing on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok." Catgirl says with a smile she would ask when they got home.</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck do you have Nightwing's number?" Huntress asks in shock; Red Hood would not give her his number, and he was the most irresponsible member of the Batfamily. Huntress gave the boy her ya she ya. Huntress had to run through whatever Gotham Red Hood section was assigned to patrol by Batman if she wanted the attention of one of her crushes. However, for the last year, it was like Catmom knew that Red Hood was assigned to patrol and made sure her routes would be far from Red hoods.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should stop actively participating in pussygating Catmom…Na. Seeing my adoptive mother so frustrated after a near 'encounter' with Batman was just too hilarious to give up.” Huntress thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oracle secret," Oracle says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Oracle sends a text to Nightwing reading:</p><p> </p><p>Barbara: your little brother called me and my sisters fat and not PHAT. Come, bear witness his humiliation…=) I will be patrolling Burnside again starting tomorrow (smiling devil emoji). Make sure you book a room at the usual place.</p><p> </p><p>Dick: (big grinning dopy smiley face emoji) Will due before bed, I'll text you the room number so we can drop some normal clothes off, so we do not have to sneak out again, less fun, but I want to take you out to breakfast for a change of pace.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara: Good boy, (grinning emoji) oh, by the way, Cassandra likes Robins's sword, so she is taking it as a souvenir, and we all inked him up. Steph's work is on his forehead. =)</p><p> </p><p>Dick: (grinning doggy emoji) looking forward to seeing her artwork. What's the location?</p><p> </p><p>Gotham village on the building where the Catfamily left Robin</p><p> </p><p>The first to arrive was the impulsive and hot-headed seventeen-year-old Red Hood, who stands at an impressive five foot eleven inches tall he is the tallest of the batboys and has a broad frame similar to his adoptive father. When he was twelve, he tried to jack the batmobile tires and being a street kid. The Bat decided to take him in as his ward. Bruce Wayne had formally adopted Jason Todd six months later.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood has on a red helmet and an unseen second red domino mask under it. He wears a brown leather jacket over a gray batsuit with a red emblem.  The jacket has a unique feature: two crowbar sheaths sewn into the back. He is the only member of the Batfamily that is allowed to carry firearms, and his utility belt had two holsters for his 10mm handguns. However, Red Hood is permitted a single live round, which can only be used on The Joker and only in a nonvital spot; otherwise, he had to use rubber bullets. He also carried a twelve-inch knife on his utility belt that he forged himself. It had chemically blacked stainless-steel fittings, and the blade itself well-polished to a high degree of finish had and chemically blackened.</p><p> </p><p>For three years, Jason Todd Wayne was Robin before the Joker beat him with a crowbar and almost killed by the monster. The only reason he survived was he fell through a time hole sending him two months into the future, where Batman promptly recovered him. The only reason he was sticking with Batman was that he confessed that after beating the monster into a full-body cast, he did kill The Joker for 3 seconds before his conscience made him revive him. That was good enough for Jason, for now, at least. Given by then, a new Robin had forced the bat to let him take his place. So, Jason got to reinvent his persona, so as a fuck you to The Joker, he took on Red Hood's identity. Red Hood has something going on with Huntress. However, he had not had a chance to talk to her in a year to figure out what it was they had after they did things. Upon his arrival at the reported location, Red Hood's reaction to the fourth Robin's is to bust a gut laughing at him.</p><p> </p><p>The fifteen-year-old black-haired Red Robin, dressed in a lighter armored version of the Robin suit, is the next to arrive. The boy stood at five feet six inches tall he wore a red domino mask, and his black hair is neatly combed. The main difference between the two Robins is that Red Robin's suit did not have a hooded cloak. Red Robin has a massive crush on Spoiler. The boy's reaction to his little brother is the same as Red Hoods, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing is the next to arrive, and he is a handsome 23-year-old standing at five foot ten inches tall with a body fit for an acrobat or gymnast. His black hair is on the long side, falling to his chin with bangs down to his ears. His suit is black with a stylish blue hawk emblem across his chest, utility gauntlets on his arms, steel Eskrima sticks on his back, a utility belt at his waist, and his suit is designed to support his more acrobatic fighting style. Hiding his identity is a blue domino mask. He was both the oldest of the bat boys and their leader when Batdad was away. So, he always tried to set an excellent example for the younger family members, yet he also succumbed to laughing at his little brother's plight.</p><p> </p><p>The last to arrive on the scene is the patriarch of the Batfamily Batman.  Batman is massive at six feet two inches tall, and his muscles are more defined than most bodybuilders. He makes no sound as he lands on the roof thanks to training and not technology, as tech can fail you. Despite their training, none of Batman’s sons hear his landing. Batman is dressed like a demonic humanoid bat. His two-piece suit is dark gray with black gauntlets, boots, a cup (made to look like he wears his underwear over his pants), his pointy-eared cowl, and a billowing cape.</p><p> </p><p>Batman is glad for his rigorous training in the ways of stealth and quiet. When he started snickering at the plight of his youngest, his snickers are covered by the laughter of the rest. Quietly he pulls out the w-phone he carried as a portable Batcomputer uplink and takes a picture of his boys laughing at their youngest brother. The catgirls have stripped Robin to his mask, and Superman underwear stretched over his head in an atomic wedgy. However, said underwear was also hanging the poor boy from a flagpole.</p><p> </p><p>Batman could make out that the boy had been knocked out by The Falling Leaf Technique, which involved wrapping the hand around the neck to cut off circulation to the brain. A dangerous technique to employ. He also noticed the warning written on the right pectoral muscle in green (Oracle): Never, Ever call a girl <strong>FAT</strong>!!!! On his left pectoral muscle in blue (Huntress): Next time, I will <strong>GELD </strong>you!!!! On his belly (Catgirl): I like your sword, keeping it.</p><p> </p><p>However, the most interesting thing is on his blood son's forehead in purple (Spoiler). She only wrote the word you. She drew a very detailed and accurate depiction of the female genitalia. Piled under the flag pole is the boy's gear. The only thing missing from Robin’s equipment is the sword he had forged for him. He silently switches on his cowls video recording mode so he would have what happens next saved forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake Robin up before we get him down. He needs to learn from his mistake. Fortunately, this is punishment enough for sneaking out." Batman says in his deep threatening baritone causing every one of his sons to jump up, startled, Red Robin and Red Hood both giving a high-pitched squeak. Even his youngest jerked a bit despite being unconscious, and he had to suppress a smile.</p><p>Batman lived for vengeance. He had no concrete proof to ground them with; he was confident his children had been actively cockblocking. Batman is also sure Catwoman's daughters were aiding his sons. As a result, he has not had any alone time with Catwoman… for the last <strong>eight</strong> years. Batman stopped dating five years ago to better look after the newly adopted Red Robin in civilian life. So Batman has not had sex for five years.</p><p> </p><p>Batman was quite angry at his kid's hypocritical action,s as he knew his two eldest sons got there a moment and moments with their cat-themed girls. He has found Nightwing shoving a woman with  Oracle’s hair color out of his room's window a few times after he moved back into the manor. Catwoman convinced him not to ruin Huntress's first time last year when they caught Red Hood and Huntress mid-coitus. They did not even get alone time then because some thugs tried to interrupt their kid’s moment.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, if they were not going to cockblock their kids, no one else could. So the original BatCat took offense and taught said thugs the error of their ways. Batman did not even try to stop Catwoman from giving them a few scratches, and he did not hold back from giving them broken bones. However, he and Catwoman had actively sabotaged the two from getting a repeat performance since then. The pair had been communicating with each other through dead drops for years to ensure their kids would have help near during their patrols.</p><p> </p><p>Ahh, Batman liked that Catwoman was just a bit more vengeful than himself. He should just ask her out when he leaves her the next dead drop. That sounded like a good plan as his children did not realize they used the old ways to communicate with each other. He would implement it next week as they just finished their weekly communication.</p><p> </p><p>With their hypocritical cockblocking ways, Batman almost regrated letting his children learn to drive in the batmobile. He did allow them to learn in the batmobile because few things could damage the batmobile. It’s better to have them learn in that. How Nightwing managed to crash into Superman, one of the few things capable of harming a batmobile Batman will never understand. He had run several simulations trying to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hay, Replacement, give me your staff." Red Hood says, removing two vials smelling salt, superglue, and some cyanoacrylate accelerator from places on his person. Hood proceeds to strategically attach the smelling salts to the staff with the glue and accelerator before cracking the capsules open. Then with a precision born from years of training, he managed to shove the tables directly into his youngest's nose on the first shot and keeps them in there as the boy shakes his head. Robin’s response was in an unnaturally nasally voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Ghaaaa that smells offal…Todd, I am going to kill you if you do not remove these things from my nose this instant," Robin screams angrily. Red Hood could also detect the discomfort Robin was in due to the atomic wedgy and being hung from a flagpole, so he granted the boy mercy but was not done messing with his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I have to shoot you with a tranq gun again, little brother?" Red Hood asks amusement in his voice as the slits in his helmet narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>He had to tranquilize his youngest brother after the boy stole two cups of Red Robin's coffee. The big bad Bat himself blends the Batfamily coffee; it used different and very high caffeine content coffee beans to make a tasty, super coffee. It was also Robins's first experience with caffeine. That night ended with Nightwing, and Red Robin stabbed. Red Hood got a nasty cut on his thigh before he got him with the dart. Thinking on it, for Jason, at least it was actually quite a fun evening.</p><p> </p><p>"Robin, what have you learned tonight, other than not to sneak out?" Batman interrupted the oncoming argument before it could begin.</p><p> </p><p>"That I have to start plotting my revenge and how to get my sword back?" Robin’s pride made him hope this would be an acceptable answer.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you learned not to try to apprehend the Catfamily solo because they are allies, and we have a deal we catch them, we take back the loot. However, more importantly, you have never learned EVER to insult a woman's <strong>Weight</strong> and hopefully how to fail…. Frankly, they went easy on you." Batman says, holding his head well, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"Todd, Drake, Grayson, you better delete those pictures, or I will definitely kill you all in your sleep." Robin takes a moment to yowl at his brothers, seeing them with their phones out. Red Hood is the only one to answer, and he just used a bit of rude sign language to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Father, you do not fail, so why should I learn to fail?" Robin then asks Batman confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mother must have left out the tales where I fail. I have failed many times, Damián, many times, and each time I learned from it. You learn more from failure than success." Batman explains calmly</p><p>Then he fires his grappler, then attached it to his belt so he can get up to Robin. The powerful electric motor Batman designed and owned the patent pulled him up to his son quickly. He let himself he calmly Robins helped him down and calls for the Batmobile. The men there turn around to give Robin privacy as he gets dressed as his underwear was ruined.</p><p> </p><p>"Red Robin, you need the practice for when you hit sixteen, so you're driving," Batman says with a small smile as he hands the control to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"How come I never get to drive? I know how," Robin complains, feeling slighted once again.</p><p> </p><p>"You are ten. I will make you a Robin scooter if you want to drive something. Yes, I will make it faster than a normal scooter. However, you're not driving the batmobile till your fifteen and have your learner's permit, and you're not driving alone till your sixteen and have your license. I have a spare katana in the cave I made for you, so you do not have to go without your preferred weapon." Batman says, adding the last part when he saw the look on his son's face. He then affectionately pets his youngest sons' hair. Despite his pride, Robin leans up to the hand and enjoys the affection his father gives him.</p><p> </p><p>7 AM Gotham Academy</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra' Crass' Cain Kyle, age 10, also known as Catgirl, is wearing Gotham academy girls' uniform. The uniform consists of a white undershirt, gray button-up blazer, a red and black plaid skirt that fell to her knees, knee socks, and a black bow tie instead of a normal one. Crass is excited yet nervous at starting her first-ever day of school and, wanting to make a good impression, making sure she has dressed all popper to finish her look was her pink Catwoman backpack which helped make her feel safe as Catmom was on her back. She was nervous about the crowds of people as she has never been around so many people before, but that made it exciting.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for her nervousness, Crass has her new big sisters walking with her to her first class. On her right side is the tall dark-haired 17-year-old Italian beauty Helena Bertinelli Kyle aka Huntress, a senior in the high school who ware her skirt on the shorter side at her thighs, her blazer open, with few buttons left undone on her dress shirt. She blatantly flaunted the rules by wearing a pair of black combat boots instead of the dress shoes specified in Gotham academy's dress code. Instead of knee-high socks, Helena chose to wear a pair of black thigh-high stockings attached to a garter belt. Helena's black pull string backpack is hanging off one shoulder, and a medium-sized coffee with the coffee added to the cream is in her left hand.</p><p> </p><p> On Crass left side is the spunky blond-haired, blue-eyed fifteen-year-old sophomore Stephanie ‘Steph’ Brown Kyle, aka Spoiler, who preferred to wear the optional sweater vest under her open blazer. Her skirt fell two her knees, and she wore a purple single strap backpack. In her right hand is, well, Stephine is on her second Grande expresso. The entire family was worried about Stephanie's caffeine addiction. However, that is another thing entirely. To Crass's delight, both of them were walking her to her first-ever school class, and Helena was even indulging her by holding Crass right hand. This act ruined Helena’s ' boss bitch’ image, and in her mind, it is a small price to pay to see her baby sister's radiant smile.</p><p> </p><p>Crass's first stop is her locker which is right next to one belonging to a black-haired green-eyed boy around her age that looked very familiar to Crass. So she let go of her sister's hand and pointed her index fingers at her head to help her think. What was it that Catmom says? Ah: When you want to know a boy or man, go for his wallet, want to take them down fast, go for his balls. Also, the Batfamily all wear cups, so that won't work on a batboy which she confirmed when they stripped Robin last night.</p><p> </p><p>So, Crass using Catmom's wisdom, went for the boy's wallet, and the boy caught her arm. She did not like to be touched unless someone has her expressed permission, so she reacted with violence.</p><p> </p><p>The boy</p><p> </p><p>Damian Brat Wayne, yes, that is his official middle name, aka Robin. He is a green-eyed boy with short spikey black hair and is hiding his nerves and excitement well, but he was glad his foster brothers were walking him to class, even if he would never tell them that, and they knew he never would. Damian is wearing the standard Gotham Acadamy boy's uniform. A white button-up, black tie, white blazer, checkered slacks, black belt, and dress shoes. He has a  black Batman backpack finishing his look off.</p><p> </p><p>On his right side is the tall and broad 17-year-old blue-eyed black-haired Senior, Jason Todd Wayne, aka Red Hood. Jason’s black hair is a little on the longer side and he likes to wear a three-day beard. Jason wears his white button-up with a few buttons undone to show off his strong pecks and has a Red and black drawstring backpack hanging off one shoulder. He blatantly wares work boots instead of dress shoes and did not bother to button up his blazer.</p><p> </p><p>Jason is smiling at Damián as he held the boy's hand, ruining the young man's ‘bad boy image. The action also ruined the strong image Damián wanted to invoke. However, Jason knew Damián was attention-starved from how his mother had raised him and was happy to throw his rep out to see the genuine smile on his kid brother's face at 'the performance of a normal familial gestor' as Damián put it. Jason's left hand held a medium coffee with two sugars and 2% milk, with the milk added to the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>On his left side is Damián's other brother Timothy 'Tim' Drake Wayne, aka Red Robin, who also had black hair and blue eyes. Tim is a lean, yet muscular 15-year-old sophomore who is a bit on the skinny side just took another sip of his second Grande expresso of the day, how Drake had not had a heart attack with his massive caffeine addiction eluded Damián and had actually kept him up one night. Tim is sloppily dressed in the standard school uniform, and his hair is messy. Instead of its properly combed form, he has it in as Red Robin. The trio's first stop was at Damián's locker, and the boy is carefully putting in the combination in, which he already committed to memory.</p><p> </p><p>Then someone went for his wallet. Father always said, Be aware of your wallet as that held your ID lose that and it endangered your family. So, in a practiced movement, Damián grabbed the arm of the offender. Before him was an Asian American girl with brown eyes and black hair four feet tall and very familiar looking to the Damián; however, he could place where he had seen her before the girl reacted.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>NO TOUCH!</strong>" The girl yells at Damián before punching him in the face connecting with his right eye, Damian's temper flairs. He tackles the girl, sits on her stomach, and swings his fist at her, connecting with her left eye. The girl brings her legs up, wraps them around his neck, and uses them to throw the boy from her into the lockers on the other side of the hall. Damian and the girl both quickly shrug off their backpacks, both thinking of a great fight with a worthy opponent.</p><p> </p><p>Tim…</p><p> </p><p>Tim watched as Damián bit and drew blood on the mystery girl who decked him and was now on top of him as she tried to strangle him with his tie. The girl returned the favor. Both would need stitches. Damian manages to throw the girl off him, and Tim is impressed with the girl's speed. MG has flipped up to her feet and is now trying to stomp his brother into the ground.</p><p>Tim figured he better stop this fight before it escalates any further. As the girl was on her feet, he goes to grabs the girl up and is promptly kicked in the balls from behind, causing him to drop his precious. Like the berserkers of old, all Tim saw is red. Ignoring the pain, shrugging out of his backpack, he turned and tackled the blasphemer.</p><p> </p><p>Stephine…</p><p> </p><p>Stephine Brown Kyle frowned as she saw her crush grab her baby sister. Thinking he was helping the other boy, she reacted. As Catmom says, when you want to take a boy down fast, go for the balls, so she went for his balls. Her kick caused the boy to drop his grandee coffee. What a waste of good coffee, poor coffee; it did not deserve to be moped up; it deserved to be drunk. That's when Tim, who should have been rolling on the ground crying, tackled her. This action had a reaction that caused her to drop her precious.  Crush or not, This boy will be in the hospital when she has finished with him.</p><p> </p><p>Stephine decked him in his right eye, grabs him, then maneuvers herself, so she is back on her legs, well keeping her hold on his neck. Steph is the best environmental combatant of the Catfamily; typically, with this move, she hits her opponent with a covenant brick, something she did with Red Robin in their first encounter. However, no bricks are lying around Gotham Acadamy. There are lots of lovely hard, painted steel objects around that could be used as weapons. So Steph drove the boy headfirst into a locker, caving in the door with his pretty head.</p><p> </p><p>When she tries for a second ram, Tim managed to stop it. With impressive flexibility, he kicks her in the face, his dress shoes not doing much damage. However, the klick served its purpose as the girl lost her grip. He decks her hard in her pretty left eye, stunning her, then Steph learns what it's like to have your head forcefully go through a locker. She did not like it.</p><p> </p><p>Helena…</p><p> </p><p>How dare those boys attack her baby sisters: It did not matter that her sisters started the fight. The boys have pain coming to them. She throws her coffee to the side and drops her backpack. She will begin showing the boys the mistake of attacking her sisters with the older boy. She will break lots of his bones; however, she would only break the young boy's arm. That was when a pair of strong, oddly familiar arms wrap around her trapping her arms at her side. The pair of arms then lift her off her feet. She was about to drive her head into the nose of the arms when they speak. Helena knows the voice, and she stopped herself from breaking his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Jason…</p><p> </p><p>/Great, the brats just had to get in a fight with the Kyle sisters. His brothers are both well-trained fighters, so he is not worried about them. However, if Helena Bertinelli Kyle got involved…' Jason thinks before he acts fast.</p><p> </p><p>Jason has cut class with Helena a few times. Last year Jason had seen this woman beat a pair of muggers who tried to mug them. The muggers ended up in the hospital with multiple broken bones, Jason ended up with an even bigger crush on the girl that matched the one he has on Huntress. Helena would put the replacement in the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>He also did not want to fight the woman; Jason was sure he could take her. However, he also wanted to date her; and did not want any broken bones right now. His cracked ribs just healed. However, Jason mostly just wanted to date Helena. So, dropping his coffee, he grabbed Helena in a bear hug trapping her arms, and hefted her off her feet, pulling her into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"We stay out of this, and I take you were ever you want for lunch for three months," Jason whispered in Helena’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>He could not talk to Huntress about what they had going on and got the feeling he would not be able to for some time. So Jason figured he would try to get a date out of the girl with his act of bribery as he knew Helena is a foodie.  It felt bizarre to have to be the responsible one, and he is unsure if he liked the feeling. God, she smelled great; her perfume was familiar to his senses, reminding him of that night a year ago when it was Red Hood, The Huntress, a rooftop, and his first time with a girl. Jason was also pissed that he could not get a repeat performance as he really liked Huntress.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Batdad seemed to know where Huntress was patrolling and scheduled his routes on the opposite end of Gotham. he regrets not giving the girl his number.  Note to Robin: Punch Dick in the face next time you see him for getting all the Cat action in the family. Jason caught Nightwing and Oracle sneaking into a hotel in Burnside three weeks ago and caught them on many rooftops in alleys. Those two can't keep their pants on around each other, Lucky bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Helena…</p><p> </p><p>Helena knew the owner of the arms, Jason Todd Wayne, a former street kid turned wealthy elite. Almost six feet tall, great build reminded her a bit of Red Hood, and he is trying to bribe her not to put what must have been his little brothers in the hospital. Well, she did have a crush on the boy; he is rich as fuck, his dad owned several of the most expensive restaurants in Gotham, and his father's name alone could get them a table at the others.</p><p> </p><p>The foodie in her is drooling and screaming at her to say yes. That’s when Catmom's words of wisdom came to mind: When accepting a bribe, milk the briber for everything you can.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wait, is he asking me out?’ Helena asks herself as her face goes red.</p><p> </p><p>"Six months of lunches. And are you asking me out?" She is Helena’s counteroffer. she also asks the question that is making her blush.</p><p> </p><p>God, she was getting a whiff of his cologne, and the feel of her back against his chest reminded her of her encounter with Red Hood a year ago, when she lost her v card to the vigilante after a wild chase and fight. She would swear Catmom knew where Red H would patrol in Gotham and had her on the opposite side of Gotham. Helena should have forced her number on to him.</p><p> </p><p>Damn Barbara for getting all the batboy action; the last time  Helena caught her with Nightwing was a month ago on a hotel roof. Well, Barbara was patrolling Burnside. She thought she could have a late dinner with her elder sister only to find her already eating Nightwing's cockmeat sandwich. Feeling a bit embarrassed and not wanting to see Nightwing’s junk Helena left without interrupting them.</p><p> </p><p>Note to Cat: Slap Barbara next time she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>"Done, and yes?" Jason agrees and holds his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a date. Set me on the ground, big boy. I am hungry for a taste of the old country, so we are going to Tony's Italian Restaurant for lunch today. I am glad you stopped me because here come the teachers, and I can’t afford another suspension. It's time for us older siblings to disappear. I hope you can keep up with me, big boy." Helena says as her feet touch the ground. She then turned and gave the boy a wink. The two disappear as the pack of angry rabid teachers arrives to break up the fight between the youngest Kyle sisters and the youngest Wayne boys.</p><p> </p><p>With the combatants…</p><p> </p><p>As the four are separated, they could not help but notice and feel a bit betrayed that their second eldest siblings had disappeared from the scene of the glorious fight and did not join in on the honor of their first school fight. At least that's what the two youngest felt. The older two were snapping their teeth at each other, still angry that at the loss of the precious, are managing to drag three teachers slowly behind them as they inched back toward each other. It would take six teachers each to subdue the pair of angry caffeine addicts.</p><p> </p><p>Wayne Manner…</p><p>a</p><p>"Hello," Bruce Wayne, age 35, grumpily and tiredly growls into the phone. He does not bother to raise his voice two octaves as he was quite angry. It is 8 AM; Bruce had gotten to bed at 5 AM. It’s also his rest day and a day off from work; he wanted to sleep, and damn it.</p><p>Bruce took today off from all Wayne Industries-related business, informed Lucius he was dead to Wayne industries today to surprise his youngest son. He planned to personally Damián up from his very first day of school. Bruce is also angry because he only saw 8 AM if he did not sleep. Worse, he was sleeping without any nightmares for a change when his phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>‘It can't be the office. If it is Clark, I am breaking out the kryptonite; the man can hear my heartbeat from across the god damn planet. He should know when I am sleeping peacefully. If it’s the League, I will introduce whatever villain is trying something to The Original Batman and not the gentler Batdad I have become. Suppose this is a prank by Booster Gold. In that case, Booster is going to be in the hospital. If it is a telemarketer, I am staging a hostile takeover of whatever company is calling and firing that person. If it is a scam artist, they will be introduced to The Original Batman. God, I hoped I could get back to my dream. It was such a great dream involving Batman, Catwoman, a roof, and no kids in sight. I am definitely asking her out our their next dead drop. I can trust her with my secret identity and that of my kids. She is a good mom to her kids. Hell, she always scanned for injuries on both our kids after a fight.’ Bruce thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Wayne. This is Etta Candy, one of the secretaries to Headmaster Hammer at Gotham Academy, and I am calling about your sons." The woman's voice from the other end of the line says. Of course, it would be the A.R.G.U.S.'s plant at Gotham Academy who calls him from the academy when his sons got in trouble…Wait, sons' plural? That was both good and not good.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Bruce asks, exasperated. Of course, it was his kids. They must have somehow known that he was getting it on with Catwoman in his dreams and got in trouble to prevent him from once again getting with the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your son's Timothy and Damian got in a fight with Miss Stephine Kyle and Miss Cassandra Kyle, and we are asking for both parties' parents to come in. Don't worry; they are likely only to receive a suspension as it's their first offense and it's the first day." Etta tells him that he can hear Wonder Woman's best friend's smile on the other line.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be there in an hour," Bruce growls into the phone before hanging up…he needed coffee. At least it was not Jason, as the boy was already close to being expelled. Didn't Tim have a crush on a Stephine Kyle. he really needed coffee. No time to cook, and he gave Alfred the day off. Bruce would stop at a drive-through after getting his kids from school. He rolled out of bed, revealing he was wearing just a pair of sweatpants; his scared body trained to peak human performance was so well sculpted that even Hercules himself is jealous of it. As he makes his way to the kitchen, he fondly rubs the four scars in the center of his chest, a gift from Catwoman he received from their first chase.</p><p> </p><p>The penthouse of the Kyle family</p><p> </p><p>"Hello…" Selina Kyle, age 34, grumpily growls into the phone, hoping it was a wrong number, and if it is, she was still going to rob whoever was on the other end out on principal.</p><p> </p><p> Selina is a petitely built woman standing five foot seven inches tall. Her body was the envy of many women and the fantasy of straight men, large DD cups, a delectably large heart-shaped butt, and long toned legs. Her silky black hair was chin-length; in her opinion, her best feature is her vibrant green eyes. However, her body is trained to the peak of human perfection.</p><p>Selina is feared as both a thief and grey vigilante across Gotham. Selina is known by many names: The Cat, The Plundering Kitten, the Queen of Plunder, The Original Feline Fatal, but the name Is Catwoman most knew her, and to her four adopted kids and the bat kids, she was Catmom. Back during her days as a full-blown rouge, Selina was paranoid about her identity. Yet when she took Barbara in nine years ago, she became even more paranoid, so the only rouges that knew her name are her friends Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, who can't like her are not considered rouges anymore. Although they are anti Hero’s well Selina is a gray <strike>hero</strike> vigilante.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Kyle. This is Etta Candy, I am one of the secretaries to Headmaster Hammer of Gotham Academy, and I am calling about you about your daughters." Great, her children were now conspiring to pussygate her even in her dreams</p><p>Selina has not been with a man in six years, a woman in five, and has not gotten a chance at Batman's Batarang in the ten years she has been letting him chase her.</p><p> ‘I am asking Batman out in our next dead drop. I do not give a fuck anymore about our secret identities. I can trust my Bat with my kids. He has kids too, and he always scans both our kids for injuries after a fight, and I needed something other than Bruce the Batman dildo between my legs. Hmm, they make a Batman vibrator now. Wait, Etta Candy. Great, It's the A.R.G.U.S. plant at the academy.’ Selina thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Selina asks, waking up a bit more.</p><p>God, She just had to pull that job last night. Her daughters were doing one last group patrol before school started. Selina was hoping to get some alone time with Batman finally. She got home at five AM, and her daughter's antics once again broke up a moment with Batman after a kiss this time. However, the new Robin had called her girls fat so she would forgive them this <strong>one</strong> time. Selina also returned the damned diamond's as the Catfamily were well in the black right now. She had just stolen it to get Batman's attention so she could get into his Kevlar body armor.</p><p>‘Great, I was having a dream involving Batman, Catwoman, and a rooftop with no kids in sight. My kids must have known because they went and got in trouble. Wait, daughters as in plural, not good, Helena is close to being expelled.’ Selina thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Your daughters Stephanie and Cassandra got in a fight with Mr. Timothy Wayne and Mr. Damian Wayne. Given it's their first offense, they are looking at a suspension. However, Mr. Hammer wants both parents there to discuss the fight." Is the A.R.G.U.S. plant's response, good not Helena.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me an hour," Selina growls into the phone as she rolled out of bed, revealing she was just wearing a white camisole and matching comfortable panties.</p><p> </p><p>Selina needed coffee and food. Wait, they needed to get groceries. Drive threw it is after she picked up her kids.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wait, I am about to be in a meeting with the most eligible bachelor in Gotham and the richest man in the world. I might as well put in some extra effort. Bruce Wayne might not be Batman. However, I will definitely try dating that man as he does seem to care about his own adopted kids. I would love to case Wayne Manor. To think I had planned to pick Cassandra up from her first day of school, now she had to pick her up from her first suspension.’ Selina thinks to herself, feeling a bit of pride mixed with disappointment for her youngest daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Selina wished she still smoked; however, she quit when she took Barbara in nine years ago. Speaking of her eldest, she is still pissed at the girl as she was the only one who seemed to be getting any consistent bat action. Selina caught her eldest shoving Nightwing out of her room shortly after the woman moved back home.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, doesn’t  Stephanie have a crush on Tim Wayne,”  Selina asks herself out loud as she stumbles to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Gotham academy…</p><p> </p><p>Etta Candy is a short, stocky beautiful black woman, her hair in braids and a bit on the thick side. She smiled at the identity porn she was and would be watching in an hour. She knew the secrete identity of the Batfamily and the Catfamily even if she had not bothered to reveal them to her bosses in A.R.G.U.S. However, Gotham's rouges were the worst of the worst. Given that kids were involved, she was allowed to keep their secret. If they become a threat, Atta would reveal the information. However, she also knew the only Bats and Cats who knew who the families were: Oracle and Nightwing. She just wished she could munch on some popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>Etta watched Stephine Kyle and Tim Wayne glare at each other well and pretending not to check out each other. Watching the junior members of the family was already entertaining, given she knew Spoiler and Red Robin also had huge crushes on each other, making it even more delicious for the gossip in Etta. Oh, she could not wait for the heads of the family to arrive. The sexual tension between Batman and Catwoman was so thick that Diana often joked that Superman would break his hand if he ever tried to punch it. Given this bit of insider information, she could not wait to see how the original BatCat's first interaction in their civilian disguise would go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>12/29/2020<br/>I changed the amount of time Jason (todd) Wayne disappeared to two months instead of two years just to make the continuity make more sense. i changed the age he was adopted and taken in by bruce to age ten.<br/>1: a fusion of the suit warns by Catwoman in Catwoman vol five number 19 and the batgirl suit. Her mask is the one she has been wearing since Batgirl Rebirth# 27, with rounder ‘ears’ and cat accouterments instead of bat ones.</p><p>2: Huntress is sporting the Earth 2 Catwoman costume, with some extra pouches for crossbow bolts, which happens to be my favorite one.</p><p>3: basically, Selina's new earth batgirl suit with Catwoman's 90s comic cowl.</p><p>4: the batsuit that Cassandra wears in the black label Harley Quin and the Birds of Prey series with a cat emblem instead of a bat one.</p><p>5:one of if not the best swordsmiths in modern Japan, his blades are quite expensive, and he does carve harimono tigers into his steel.</p><p>6: not sure if this is a thing, however as Huntress is the most 'impulsive' woman of the Batfamily in the new earth timeline, I felt she would need something like this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Batcat finally meet... in their civilian identities when they run into each other in Gotham Acadamy's parking lot.</p><p>Note: this chapter may get a bit repetitive but I wanted to have the point of view of both titular characters.</p><p>Edited by running it through Grammarly plus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:50 AM</p><p> </p><p>Selina</p><p> </p><p>Selina sighed as she pulled her Royal Purple 1962 Jaguar she restored and upgraded together with the girls a few years ago in a parking space that was close to the door and allowed her to pull through to the other side so she would not have to back up to get out of the space. She lived close to the school, just a ten-minute drive, but it took her about 40 minutes to shower, make her hair perfect, and perfectly apply her make-up. Selina would have preferred to wear something a bit more seductive as she will be meeting the richest man in the world. Bruce Wayne would make for an exciting potential mark or boyfriend, given the man is also a single father.</p><p> </p><p>However, Selina is a mom first, a vigilante thief second, and a woman third, so she is dressed in one of her tailor-made three-piece suits. However, she partially compromised and went with a bit tighter fitting skirted suit, the one with the skirt that hugged her bottom just a bit and showed off her long well-toned gams instead of one of her pants suits.</p><p> </p><p>Selina has on a black three-button pinstripe blazer, matching black skirt, white camisole under a gray short-sleeved button-up, all made from Japanese silk and the gray tie Stephine gave her for Mothers Day last year. She had on the black belt with genuine platinum fittings Crass had made her. Selina also has on thigh-high black silk stockings held up by a silk guarder belt. Her accessories are a platinum HERMÈS watch on her right arm, a platinum bracelet Helena bought for her birthday on her left. Her plump lips are painted red, black eyeshadow, mascara, and other cosmetics mostly hidden by her oversized purple-tinted sunglasses shaped like cat eyes. Her sunglasses were a bit too close to some of the infrared goggles she wore over the years; however, they were also a birthday gift from Dr. Leslie Thompkins, the woman she considers her mom. Finally, Selina is wearing a light spritzing of her favorite perfume from the bottle Barbara got her last Christmas to finish off her look.</p><p> </p><p>Checking her silky, normally wavy black hair in the mirror, now perfectly straightened, styled, falling in a curtain slightly longer than her chin hiding the simple platinum hoops she had in her ears. Selina looked good and was trying to grow her hair out. She decided she hated her haircut and is going to get it cut short again.</p><p> </p><p>Selina sets her face into her best glare, good now everything about her currently said I love my daughters, I am intelligent, I am wealthy, I am powerful, I am Boss, do not fuck with me. Instead of her normal guarded but playful, yet strong, you fuck with me or fuck with my kids, I will break your self. She was glad she was not conveying her actual mood: I am tired as fuck, and I have no patience right now, so get on with it before I kill you. Selina was glad she was able to mostly keep her swearing to her thoughts since she adopted Stephine.</p><p> </p><p>God, the gallery had been busy, and then patrol meant she did not get much sleep for the last few weeks, especially as she had to case the place she borrowed the large diamond from, then returned. To make matters worse, Selina had to explain what the other slang meaning for jumped meant to Crass. Her busy schedule is also why the family needed groceries, and Selina left the still sleeping Babs a list.</p><p> </p><p>'Babs better get the grocery. The lucky little bitch gets to sleep in and is the only member of the family regularly getting a good hard fuck. It's time for a nice full contact sparring session with my eldest daughter, and this kitty will not be holding back. Barbara has been getting 'cocky' lately and needs some humbling.' Selina thinks, and yes, she is jealous of her daughter's sex life.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Selina did not need to lint roll her suit as family rules state that you do lint roll before getting into or onto a vehicle. So, Selina is not covered in cat hair. As she slipped on her black three-inch heels, she missed the Black 1966 Crusader that pull into the empty parking space beside her own. Right now, Selina wished her kids went to a public school. Well, she loved wearing Japanese silk; however, Selina would prefer to be wearing her favorite pair of old blue jeans, her favorite tight black v neck that showed a hint of her girls, her favorite old black leather jacket, and most importantly, a more comfortable pair of shoes. However, her comfort comes second to her girl's education. She downed the last of her coffee, black as the knight, from her black Batman travel mug. Do not judge her; Cassandra had bought it for her.</p><p> </p><p>In a rare moment of tired inattention, Selina grabs her simple black clutch, opens her car door, gets out, and almost fell when she ran into a mountain. The mountain had gotten out of the car that parked next to hers. Fortunately for her clothing, the mountain caught her before she fell. Unfortunately, she dropped her clutch when she grabbed onto the mountain.… Selina froze as the thankyou she was about to give died on her lips. The mountain is actually Bruce Wayne, and when she laid eyes on him, Selina's heart started racing just like it did before she led Batman on a merry chase.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce</p><p> </p><p>Bruce lived about twenty minutes away from Gotham academy and would have liked to have gotten there fifteen minutes early instead of ten. Still, he had a hated Metrosexual image to uphold. So, Bruce had to take the time to make sure his appearance is immaculate, clean-shaven, and that his hair is perfectly spiked. However, Bruce would rather have a nice scruffy three-day beard, have his hair product less and a bit messy.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce has put on the three-piece tailor-made three-button black silk pinstripe suit, white undershirt, gray button-up shirt matching slacks. He had on the black-tie Tim got him for Father's Day and just a hint of his favorite cologne from the bottle Dick got him for Christmas. Bruce has a Gold Rolex on his right wrist and the simple gold cufflinks Jason bought him for his birthday. He had on a black leather dress belt with real gold fittings Damián made for him and a pair of well-polished black leather loafers. To finish his look, Bruce is wearing a pair of overpriced black designer sunglasses that are shaped a bit like his cowl's lenses. He got these sunglasses as a birthday gift from Alfred, his father in all but blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was just glad he cultivated a reputation for loving his sons and taking their educations very seriously, so he did not need to bother putting on his Brucie façade. However, he is a father first, criminal vigilante second, businessman third, and man fourth. His look said I love my sons, I am wealthy, I am powerful, do not mess with me, or I will ruin you. Bruce’s size and current attitude said, do not mess with me, or I will physically break you. Due to lack of sleep, Bruce’s current mood is hurrying the fuck up and get to the point before I forget I am Batman and kill you. Bruce had some long patrols this week and a lot of meetings he had to attend.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce parked his car in the empty spot next to the royal purple 1962 Jaguar. He wished he was instead wearing his favorite pair of well-polished black steel toe work boots, blue jeans, his favorite Springsteen t-shirt, and his favorite blue jean jacket, which happened to also add to Bruce’s do not mess with me air thanks to the bullet hole on its left shoulder. This bullet hole is a remnant of the night he got shot in The East End. On that night ten years ago, He had got into a street fight with a beautiful leather-clad woman, and he woned up getting shot by the police. That was the same night he chose to become a bat. Draining the last of his coffee from the Catwoman mug, Damián got him. He opened the door and got out.</p><p>Bruce is still really tired and had a rare moment of inattention. So, he ran into the beautiful, fit petite woman getting out of the Jag. Fortunately, Bruce managed to catch her before she fell. Unfortunately, he froze at the sight of her and forgot that he had the ability to speak. His heart started to hammer in his chest in the same manner it did just before the start of a chase with Catwoman, one of the few things he let Batman enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Selina</p><p> </p><p>"Hello…you can let go." Selina dumbly says, not really meaning it as she looks up and up to Bruce Wayne's sunglass clade face. Neither the television interviews nor the photos in magazines she has seen him in have properly conveyed how broad the man is. God, Bruce is just as tall and broad as Batman. The hint of cologne combined with his natural scent started a fire in her that almost matched the one Batman always started.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Bruce says a bit dumbly. His voice is just as deep as Batman's.</p><p>A few moments later, Bruce finally lets her go and takes a step back, giving Selina all the time she needs to drink him in fully. Her mind automatically takes stock of the man. However, to her pleasant surprise, Bruce is well-groomed, yet despite his wealth, Bruce does not have the look of the overgroomed over feminized boys who came from the old money. She never liked those rich boys and always stole from them instead of giving them what they were after.</p><p>Bruce has the look of a modern Teddy Roosevelt, neat but rugged and clean-shaven. His clothes matched hers, the only difference being the gold accessories and black tie. Selina had felt the power of his arms when he caught her, and his arms felt as powerful as Batman's. The man's gold accessories were tastefully simple; instead of the tacky over jeweled heavily ornamented things, she lifts off many wealthy men's arms.</p><p> </p><p>No, his accessories were classy, saying I have money; however, I do not flaunt my wealth. Given just how much the man donates to charity every year, Bruce is dressed more in the fashion she imagined Wayne's old would. Come to think of it, Selina has never seen him wear anything overly bejewel or overly decorated in his media appearances, and he is classy.  Selina moved on in her examination of the hunk. She noted the calluses on his palms, his pronounced, scarred knuckles, the burn scars on the back of his hand similar to what she has seen on blacksmiths who use coal or charcoal as fuel. He had scars from minor cuts on his fingers too.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was at least a devoted practitioner of boxing and forged knives as a hobby as she noticed the minor healing cuts and abrasions on his hand familiar to those who practiced the craft, down to the damage to his nails from grinding without wearing protective gloves. However, some of the scars' angles on his hand say he cooks. This last bit is shocking to Selina.</p><p> </p><p> Selina also noticed that the way he carried himself was all wrong. He should hold himself in you do not matter; I have more money than God, yet cares for my sons, and I want to bed every human with a vagina. Nor did he have an I am a secret serial killer due to witnessing my parents' violent death at the age of eight, I have been getting away with it for years thanks to my money, and for some unknown reason, I love my sons.</p><p> </p><p>No instead, his body language said I care about my sons, I am sad, guarded, too intelligent, and too serious for my own good, I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, I am kind, a true altruist, and I am exhausted right now. Bruce carries himself like how Batman carries himself when it's just the two of them after a long night, day and night again. That fire in her just got hotter, then Selina remembered where she is and dumped a giant, freezing bucket of water on the fire building in her loins before it could become a raging inferno as now was not the time for that.</p><p> </p><p>However, her plan to ask Batman out is momentarily forgotten and replaced to get a date out of this <strong>man</strong> before leaving the school. She did not even realize she had been referring to Bruce as a <strong>man</strong>. Selina reserved for one living person, Batman. She wished his suit was a bit tighter on him so that she could judge the rest of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce</p><p> </p><p>He forgot how to speak at the sight of this <strong>Woman</strong>. This woman must be Miss Kyle, at least, he hopes it is ‘Miss.’ The hint of perfume and her natural scent hits him, setting his body on fire and intoxicating him to the extent that only Catwoman has ever been able to bring out of him. Bruce automatically starts analyzing her to judge her threat level. With his arms still wrapped around her can feel her body's strength.</p><p>Miss Kyle is strong and fit, yet soft in the right places to keep her feminine, telling him she spent hours in the gym to stay toned and firm. Her hands are that of a well-trained, experienced fighter instead of those of an over moisturized debutant. However, in addition to the fight scars and pronounced knuckles, her hands also have some scaring from handling sharp objects. I have seen the same kind of scars on the hands of a chef. She cooks for her kids. She has short, perfectly manicured nails with black French tips. On her left hand, there is no ring, no tan line, no indention, no husband good, good.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello…you can let go." Miss kyle states, somewhat stunned, yet I can detect a bit of playfulness in her voice and shy confidence? I let go, step back, and take in the rest of her. Her legs are long and fantastic, well-toned and powerful. Her figure made her extremely desirable. Her body language said I love my daughters; I am intelligent, playful, uncertain, a bit selfish. You mess with my daughters or me. I will mess you up and rob you blind? Yet I am kind and good underneath it all. Her clothes matched his except for his gold accessories and black tie. I conclude: Shit, this woman is my preferred type, a kindhearted bad girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." I find the word I need to say. Seeing her clutch laying on the ground, I bend down and pick it up. After standing back up, as I stamped out the fire running through my body, now was not the time for it. Catwoman is momentarily forgotten as I am determined to get a date with Miss Kyle before I leave the school.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, where are my manners, Wayne, Bruce Wayne. Miss?" Bruce says, giving her a small smile, barely remembering to raise his voice two octaves as he did when Bruce Wayne is in public. He holds out Selina's dropped clutch to her well offering his right hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle, Selina Kyle," Selina says, almost forgetting to raise her voice two octaves, a soft smile on her face from the James Bond greeting, and Bruce smiles at her when she repeats the famous introduction to him. She takes her clutch back and takes his hand. Both have a firm, strong, and find their handshake and smiles oddly familiar. However, they are too tired to recall where they had seen and felt them. The two make their way to the entrance of the school.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to apologize for bumping into you and for my sons getting into a fight with your daughters. I did teach them to defend themselves and look out for people. However, Damián has a temper he is still learning to control and likely started it. It's due to his early upbringing as his mother is, not someone who should have been allowed to raise a child." Bruce says, looking genuinely apologetic, something that surprised Selina. She should guilt trip this man into the date she wanted and is genuinely shocked at what she said next.</p><p> </p><p>"It may have been my youngest, Cassandra, who started it. She does not like to be touched without her permission, and only her sisters and I have permission to touch her without asking. I am just glad my second oldest child did not get involved." Selina was glad for her dark sunglasses as she could not stop her eyes from widening at what she just said.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly got control of her expression. Why was it so easy to talk to this hunk? She never had a problem talking to boys. However, it felt way too easy to speak to this <strong>man</strong> like she has known him for years, and Selina knew it was not because of all his tv appearances.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I feel the same way. I am glad my second eldest son did not get involved, so how many kids do you have?" Bruce asked, wondering why it was so easy to talk to this Woman, he was never this trusting, and it felt like he had been talking with her for years.</p><p> </p><p>"I have four daughters I adopted, Barbara, Helena, Stephine, and the Baby Cassandra," Selina says with a radiant smile on her face as she talks about her girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, you love your kids, don't you, you likely know this, but I have four sons Richard, Jason, Timothy, and Damian, who hates being called the baby of the family even though we think of him as the baby," Bruce says his smile growing a bit at the thought of his sons.</p><p> </p><p>"You bet I do, Mr. Wayne. it seems you love your kids too." Selina says as her smile got bigger.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they can be a big challenge. I do love my boys," Bruce says with a smile, and Selina nodded in agreement with the man as they arrived at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Like the gentlemen he is, Bruce opened the door for Selina. She smiled at him as she entered. As a strong independent woman, Selina opened the inner door and held it open for him to go through. Bruce went through, however, he smiled at her as he held it open for her, so Selina strutted threw adding some extra swing to her hips as she walked by the man. They take a moment to remove their sunglasses and tucked them away in their suit jackets, and they saw the eyes of the other for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce</p><p> </p><p>My God, her eyes are the loveliest shade of green I have ever seen so beautiful. No, not green, they were sky blue sparkled with yellow threw out them. I could see bits of orange, purple, and red in her eyes. Her eye said she is intelligent, playful, deadly, caring, kind, sad, lonely yet held a hidden hope: she is most definitely my type.</p><p> </p><p>Selina</p><p> </p><p>God, his eyes are a pure sullen blue, the eyes of a child, yet they held danger, intelligence, sadness, caring, and a profound loneliness. Yet despite that, those sullen blues had a hidden hope. Shit, Bruce is definitely my type. His money is just a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the school offices</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes ago, Etta Candy had been bribed 100 dollars by Stephine Kyle and Tim Wayne to buy them each another Grande expresso. Well, they waited for their parent. Stephine wanted to make amends with the boy she has been crushing on since eighth grade tried to buy Tim a fresh coffee. However, being a gentleman, Tim insisted on paying for the coffee to make amends for spilling the girl's coffee as he had a crush on her for just as long. The boy was kind enough to give Etta an added 60, saying she could get a coffee on him too. Unable to resist the urge as the coffee shop had great kettle corn, Etta made a coffee run for the pair and got a bag of kettle corn and a Grande sparkling cherry lemonade for herself. The two caffeine-addicted teens looked at her like she was an alien when they saw her drink choice.</p><p> </p><p>Etta being a kind woman, also got their younger siblings each a drink as well, a sparkling lemonade for Cassandra and a sparkling limeade for Damian, the little pair of cuties smiles lit up their faces as she gave them the drinks. She knew how hard their lives had been up until now, and we're glad the two ten-year-olds could still smile like the children they were. They were now playing games on their phones.  The two teens were still glaring at each other as they sipped their coffee.</p><p> </p><p>However, they seem to have to forgive each other for spilling their 'precious' and acting like protective older siblings. And they may be flirting with each other with the subtle gestures they were giving each other with their coffee cup or were just twitching from the sheer amount of caffeine they had running through their system. Despite being a well-trained and highly skilled, and highly observant spy, Etta honestly could not tell which was the case with these two.</p><p> </p><p>However, Etta was also patiently waiting to open her kettle corn until either Bruce Wayne or Selina Kyle arrived. She knew both liked to be at least ten minutes early to an appointment, so they should be there any minute. When Etta heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall, she opened the bag and poured it into the small popcorn bowl that mimicked the look of a cardboard popcorn box.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned as the door to the office was open. Selina strutted in with Bruce Wayne, following her. Etta knew they must have met in the parking lot. She stared in shock at the smile on Bruce's face as it was not the practiced smile he used in press releases. No, the smile on his face is one of his scarce genuine smiles. She would have to download the feed to the parking lot security cameras to watch their meeting. At least she would be able to watch it with Diana later. Etta was also glad she had bugged the Headmaster's office.</p><p> </p><p>'Fuck me even well in their civilian guises, who just met that is a lot of sexual tension. They do not even realize it's there. They subconsciously realize who they.' Etta squeals in her head and pops a piece of kettle corn into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce and Selina assess the damage to the kids. All four had developing black eyes. The girls left eyes the boys right, Damián and Cassandra each had a large bandage on their right arms. The parents know there are going to be teeth marks under the bandages. The teens may have concussions. It could just be their usual too much coffee glassy-eyed stare; it was always hard to tell. They also notice the drinks in the teen's hands and between the children's legs. Bruce and Selina instantly knew the teens bribed Etta to get them coffee and figured the woman picked up the kids something to drink as well.</p><p> </p><p>The kids, however, were looking at their parents in shock.</p><p>Cassandra</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra Kyle stared wide-eyed at her mother the only time she had ever seen her mother's body language flirt that is with Batman.  She had been waiting for the perfect moment too, as her favorite sister Helena put it: 'Pussygate' her mother, during an interaction with Batman. Crass got genuinely embarrassed for the first time in her life and jumped the gun. Later crass felt bad for interrupting her mother, so she bought her mother her Batman travel mug.</p><p> </p><p>However, she also had only ever seen that particular smile on her mother's face when she was again with Batman. Mr. Wayne's body language is similar to Batman's when she observed him interacting with Catmom. Batman is a bit hard to read; however, both men ultimately gave off a kindness that made her like them. It was far easier for Crass to read Mr. Wayne's body language than The Big Bad Bat's as Batman's cool cape obscured his body language a lot. However, Mr. Wayne's business suit did not hinder her ability to read his body language as much. Crass decided she liked this man and went back to playing Cheese Viking lite.</p><p> </p><p>Damian</p><p>Damian has only ever seen his father this happy when interacting with the Trollop, also known as Catwoman, the head of the Catfamily. Damian is startled to realize he liked seeing his father happy he would rather see his father back with his mother, yet given how well Miss Kyle seems to have trained her daughters to fight. Damian would rather see Father with Miss Kyle over the Trollop. Miss Kyle is respectable, owning one of the more reputable of Gotham's art galleries. She volunteers at local animal shelters. It is her work with animals that won him over. Yes, he looked her up before playing Cheese Viking lite.</p><p> </p><p>The teenagers</p><p> </p><p>Tim and Steph were both thinking their first expresso must have been decaf and that the trainee barista had screwed up. Their adoptive mother/father did not smile that happily at anyone other than Catwoman/Batman, so they must be seeing things due to there not being enough of the precious in their system. Nether thought that they might have too much caffeine in their system as there was no such thing as too much caffeine. They then simultaneously took a sip of their Grande expresso.</p><p> </p><p>"Headmaster Hammer, Bruce Wayne, and Selina Kyle are here to see you," Etta said into the intercom that connected to the Headmaster's office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Headmaster's office</p><p> </p><p>Collingwood Hammer looked like an old gray hared British villain, and he knew it. He has been using this to intimidate parents for the thirty years he had been Headmaster of Gotham Academy. However, he was in no way looking forward to his nine AM meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Dealing with Selina Kyle when Helena Kyle got into trouble for the first time when she broke Hector Belmont's jaw for grabbing her ass. (That girl has broken a lot of the bones of some of his more pig-headed jocks) Selina tore him a new one for letting the football star off without punishment for groping her girl. At the end of the five-minute meeting, he needed a change of underwear, got to suspend said football star, and the girl accepted her four-day suspension.</p><p> </p><p>When Jason Wayne got in trouble for the first time after several bullies had been physically harassing one of the Homosexual students, Jason put them all in the hospital. Collingwood Hammer accidentally called Jason what amounts to white trash. He thought Bruce would be an airhead and a pushover.</p><p>Bruce made Collingwood piss himself with a look and his first four words. That was only one word more than it took for Selina Kyle to accomplish the same feat. Oddly that meeting also lasted precisely five minutes. Collingwood got to expel the bullies, and Jason accepted his four-day suspension without complaint.</p><p>Bruce also literally snapped the 2-inch thick oak arm of one of Collingwood’s well-cared-for antique chairs.  The next day Collingwood found an identical replacement made by the same furniture maker of the antique chair Bruce destroyed in his impressive show of physical strength.</p><p> </p><p>Collingwood liked both Helena Kyle and Jason Wayne; frequently cutting classes, they both had sold 4.0 GPA, were good kids at heart standing up for those who usually were targets of bullying, put the less gentlemanly of his students where he would like to put them. The pair asked thoughtful questions when he had to sub for a teacher in a class they were in (proving to him that they were not paying for their grades which had been something he suspected of the two of doing). However, what Collingwood appreciated most is that the young Miss Kyle and Mr. Wayne always accepted the consequences for their actions without argument, something rare for teenagers of their social class. He is proud to have them both attend his school.</p><p> </p><p>Their parent, on the other hand, scared the ever-loving hell out of him. In his fifty years of being an educator, Bruce Wayne and Selina Wyle are the only parents Collingwood has ever kiss the preverbal ring. Collingwood dealt with <strong>all</strong> of Carmine Falcone's kids, even stared down the old mobster as he informed him he was expelling Sofia Falcone. Collingwood once unflinchingly stared down The Joker when the maniac tried to kidnap some of <strong>his</strong> students and never bragged about it. However, Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne have haunted his nightmares for the last four years despite his meetings with them only lasting five minutes at a time.</p><p> </p><p>So no, Collingwood was not looking forward to the meeting, yet was fascinated to see what his two people who fueled his nightmares would do to each other. He took a deep calming breath and pressed his intercom.</p><p> </p><p>"Send them in, Miss Candy," Collingwood says into the intercom, not ready, but he wanted to get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>One hour later, 10 AM</p><p> </p><p>Collingwood Hammer is a man who did not use a swearword lightly; however, he had absolutely no idea what the FUCK just went on in for the last fifty-five minutes. It took him just five minutes to describe the fight between the two families using only his most polite voice and words. He then stated that Tim and Damian Wayne and Stephine and Cassandra Kyle would serve a six-day suspension, counting today. Collingwood was expecting the two single parents to do anything from mutually killing each other in a bloody fistfight(which he hoped for) to them having a rage-fueled shouting match. He had cleared his entire day in preparation for it.</p><p> </p><p>He was not expecting what he got. First off, the sheer level of sexual tension between these two single parents was impossibly thick for two people who just met each other. Yet paradoxically, their body language said they were old friends? They… they… they had a very civil yet flirty discussion with each other apologizing for their kid's actions. He needed a drink. No, he needed to get so smashed he forgot this day ever happened and was glad he cleared his schedule.</p><p> </p><p>"…Well, Miss Kyle, I insist on paying for Stephine and Cassandra's medical bills. Would you mind following me to Gotham General's ER as I think my Tim and your Stephine may have a concussion…or have had way too much caffeine." Bruce finished with a smile. The hospital trip is just the start of Tim and Damian's punishment for getting into a fight with civilians.</p><p> </p><p>They would not be allowed on patrol for two weeks.  Bruce briefly considered banning Tim from coffee for a week. However, he was worried the resulting caffeine withdrawal might outright kill the boy. Bruce is glad he had all of Damian's scars and old broken bones well documented when he wrestled complete legal custody of his son from the kicking, screaming, clawing, and shooting Talia. Bruce was unsure if he should glad Damián did not severely injure Cassandra or be impressed with Cassandra's fighting skills. Hmm, Selina must be skilled herself if Stephine was able to keep up with Tim.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I see I am not going to talk you out of it, even though we have excellent insurance," Selina says with a smile. The hospital trip is the start of Cassandra and Stephanie's punishment.</p><p> </p><p>The pair will not be allowed on patrol or pull a heist for two weeks. Selina briefly considered banning Stephine from coffee for a week; however she worried the caffeine withdrawal would kill the girl. Selina is also glad that she had all her scars and broken bones well documented when she formally adopted Cassandra, which helped get her father thrown into Belle Reve with an extra 40 years on top of his six life sentences. Cassandra Kyles is the daughter of Assassin known as David Kane, aka Orphan. She knew Waller scoped him up for the Suicide Squad so he would eventually get off freeish if The Wall did not blow his head off on his second to last mission.</p><p> </p><p>However, when she showed the girl's birth mother, Saundra Wu-San, the man mistreated her daughter. Well, Sandra may not be mother material. However, Lady Shiva snuck into David's cell in Belle Reve, removed one of his testicles, force-fed him it, then told him if he ever went near their daughter again, she would kill him slowly over months, making him eat the parts of himself she would carve off him with a blunt soup spoon. David knew she meant every word and would be entirely successful in the task.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra gave Selina a brilliant smile Cassandra inherited when Selina gave her a W-phone and said she would be sending pictures. Sandra would want a picture of Crass girl's first Schoolyard fight. Selina was not sure if she should be impressed with the restraint Crass was developing as she usually did not hold back when someone who did not have her permission touched her or if Damian Wayne was just that good a fighter. Either way, Bruce must be well trained if Tim is skilled enough to hold his own with Stephine.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Bruce and Selina left Headmaster Hammers office.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Steph, Crass, we are going to get you guys checked out at Gotham General with the Wayne's. Mr. Wayne is going to be paying for everything," Selina says. Both girls knew the rules get in a fight as a civilian, and you must suffer through civilian medical treatments.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard the lovely Miss Kyle, let's go, boys," Bruce says with a look. The boys knew the rule, get hurt as a civilian, and the cave facilities were not going to be used to treat them. Bruce makes his way to the door and opens it for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Call me Selina, Mr. Wayne," Selina says with a smile, putting a bit more sway in her hips as she walks by Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that if you call me Bruce," Bruce says, returning her smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I can do that, handsome." Selina purrs seductively to Bruce as she decides to be a bit bolder than she usually would be in Mom mode.</p><p>Selina loops her arms around Bruce's free right arm, and she wanted to pull the arm between her girls. However, she resisted as her kids were there. God, Bruce really did have strong arms. Selina smiled wider as she caught the barely perceivable blush on Bruce's face, not even realizing she had a matching blush.</p><p> </p><p>With the Wayne brothers</p><p> </p><p>"Drake…am I old enough to be watching this?" Damian quietly asks, getting up out of his chair and putting his black phone into his blazers inner pocket as he looks to his older brother.</p><p> </p><p>Damian has seen a lot of things growing up with his mother. For once, he is honestly not sure if he should be watching, whatever the two adults were doing. What they were doing reminded him of the time he was waiting for the right moment to, as Jason put it cockblock Batdad when he was with Catwoman. He would never admit it; however, Damian got embarrassed watching the two and jumped the gun. So Damian bought Father a Catwoman travel mug as an I am sorry. Damion pulls on his black Batman backpack, well, waiting for Tim's response.</p><p> </p><p>"Well…I think it's ok to watch?" Tim tells the boy, unsure as he pulled on his backpack. Like everyone else in the family, Tim knew Damián is attention-starved. The pair has a love/hate relationship that was closer to hate than to love. Tim still held his hand out to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Ts…fine, I will indulge you in your infantile need to participate in the familial ritual of holding hands." Damian quietly says in an arrogant tone; however, he was once again unable to suppress the radiant smile that appeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>With the kyle sisters</p><p> </p><p>"Steph, should I watch this?" Crass asks quietly, looking up at her big sister.</p><p>Crass first language is body language, and the two adults' body language is making her blush scarlet. She tucked her pink phone into her blazer's inner pocket and pulled on her pink Catwoman backpack.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's ok. Well, little kitty cat, do you want to hold my hand?" Steph quietly asks her little sister with a smile pulling on her backpack then holding out her hand for Crass.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Crass says with her radiant smile as she takes her big sister's hand. As the two pairs of siblings make their way out of the office as the pair of single parents smiles, gets bigger.</p><p> </p><p>The Parents</p><p> </p><p>"Stephine is a good sister to Cassandra," Bruce whispers to Selina as he slips his phone back into his jacket pocket. He was proud of Tim for offering Damian his hand despite their rocky relationship. He knew Damián would take it. Bruce will never forgive Talia for how attention-starved Damian is.</p><p> </p><p>"Tim’s a good big brother. That’s A smooth way to get my number, Bruce. I saw that picture you took of both sets of siblings and want a copy of it.” Selina whispers back.</p><p>Selina wished she is a killer with how David Kain raised his daughter. She had learned nine years ago when she took in Barbara Gordan, later Barbara Gordan Kyle, that Children were a precious treasure move valuable <strong>anything</strong> in the world. That’s when both adult's stomachs chose to remind them they have not eaten.</p><p> </p><p>“I must insist that since you’re paying my daughter's medical bills, I will buy us some brunch,” Selina says before Bruce can say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if I can buy you breakfast tomorrow.” Bruce counters, his smile getting a bit bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I think I would like that. There’s a great little diner in Burnside I love. We can have breakfast there. However, for brunch, let's let the kids decide,” Selina says a considerate smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, can we go to Wiggle Figgle1?” Cassandra asks in her soft, cute little voice.</p><p>Wiggle Figgle was a massive indoor jungle gym and arcade and was also the only place with two Cheese Viking games in Gotham. They also served the best pizza in Gotham, and that pizza was why Damián was a vegetarian instead of a vegan. Selina had trouble saying no to Cassandra when she called her mom as she usually called her Mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, Dad, can we go to Wiggle Figgle?” Damián asks excitedly, looking at Father with wide eyes and a radiant smile. Selina and Bruce both looked at each other, panicking a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re grounded for getting in a fight, right Cassandra?” Selina asks her daughter. Bruce is nodding along well, looking at Damián.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but can we still go to Wiggle Figgle?” Casandra asks, eyes wide, tilting her head, giving the adults hopeful kitten eyes. Damián joined her, his Puppy dog eyes raising the power of Crass’s kitten eyes to a power level of over nine thousand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they do not open till three. If all four of you are on your <strong>best</strong> behavior at the hospital, no complaining at all, we can get Bat Burger for brunch and then go to Wiggle Figgle, then you two are grounded. Well, if that’s ok with you, Bruce?” Selina asks. Looking at the big man, Selina knew Stephine would complain.</p><p>Then pair ten-year-olds turned up the power on their Puppy and Kitten eyes to six when looking at the calm, unbreakable, uncompromising Batman. Bruce lasted for precisely 52 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“If none of you complain during your <strong>entire</strong> hospital visit, we can go to Wiggle Figgle,” Bruce says, knowing Tim hated going to the doctor and would complain.</p><p> </p><p>However, the two ten-year-olds fought dirty as they wanted to go to Wiggle Figgle. So they turned their most potent weapon on their siblings, showing their hidden level of cuteness by raising the dial to 11. The combined power of their much weaker look cracked both Batman and Catwoman. Their older siblings did not stand a chance and stoically took their doctor's visit, not complaining once.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Wiggle Figgle…9:30 PM</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Tim and Steph got lucky and did not have concussions. Surprisingly to the two adults, despite how their first meeting went, Damian Wayne and Cassandra Kyle wound up getting along fabulously, becoming fast friends. Unknown to the two adults, the children were already friends as they were raised in the same League of Assassins compound. That was before Cassandra ran away after her first mission at age eight. They finally recognized each other as they were getting stitched up.</p><p> </p><p>They also enjoyed being able to express their enjoyment of being with each other while playing the Cheese Viking together. That was until their parents suggested they enjoy being kids and play in the massive indoor jungle gym the place had. The kids wanted to protest they were not kids until their parents pointed out they were are in fact, 10-year-old kids. The parents managed to get videos of their kids happily laughing as they played together in the massive indoor jungle gym. Bruce had insisted that since Selina was paying for the pizza, he would pay for the kid’s entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s refreshing to be on a sort of date with a woman who actually eats food,” Bruce says with a smile as he takes another bite of the deep-dish meat lovers pizza with mushrooms, black olives, and triple bacon.</p><p> </p><p> The two adults were sitting at a table next to the booth their kids are sharing. The two have been in their own little world together as they happily watched their youngest kids interact and have fun together, well, enjoying getting to know each other better. In the six and a half hours, the two ten-year old’s managed to tuck away two extra cheese pizzas. Well, the teens each put away four meat lovers' pizzas with black olives. However, the adults between each other devoured six pizzas, Bruce eating a bit more than Selina.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not the only one in the world who enjoys participating in extreme sports Bruce. As you know, you need to be in great shape to survive doing them. Being in great shape requires a lot of calories, and I am in fantastic shape.” Selina says with a catty smile. In her opinion, being a gray vigilantly extraordinaire means participating in the ultimate extreme sport.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know. Say we did not set a time for a breakfast date tomorrow.” Bruce replies with a small smile. He did not enjoy much about being Batman; He would catalog it as the most hazardous extreme sport on the planet.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would be closer to brunch, but how about Ten thirty? I prefer to sleep in a bit on the weekend. At Newmar Wests Dinner in Burnside.” Selina would prefer to meet for a late lunch, but she needed to appear like a normalish mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. I hope we can have the date be a jeans and a t-shirt affair. Don’t tell anyone, but I hate wearing suits. I put up with wearing them so often to make it harder to recognize me when I want to go out and not be recognized.” Bruce asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love that, however, know now that I reserve the right to dump a glass of water on your head if you show up in a suit. And we are going finish date with you sitting there in the diner soaking wet.” Selina says with a flirtatious smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I will accept those terms…smooth move Tim,” Bruce says with a grin, now he had a reason not to wear a suit as Alfred would insist. He then points at their oldest of their kids at Wiggle Figgle.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Tim and Steph had taken the time to play with their little siblings in the jungle gym for a bit, the pair had spent most of the night playing ski ball, and thanks to the training Bruce and Selina had given, they made out like bandits with their ticket counts. However, Steph only had about half of what she needed for the stuffed animal she wanted, a massive eggplant purple cat with brick-shaped stripes. Tim had slid over his winning ticket counter receipt, having won just enough to cover the rest of the cost of the cat. Steph, in her excitement, kissed Tim on the cheek; the boy blushed bright red and developed a goofy grin. Selina managed to film the entire thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you text me a copy of that?” Bruce asks the pair had already exchanged numbers well at the hospital. That’s when his phone played Born in the USA.</p><p> </p><p>“Already did Handsome. You a Springsteen fan?” Selina asks, smirking at the Bruce. She has never had this much fun just watching her kids, and she always had fun watching her kids have fun. However, there was just something about doing it with Bruce that made it better.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. Well, I like the protest song, Born in The USA. My favorite song of his is Dancing in the Dark.” Bruce says with a soft smile. It reminded him a bit of his relationship with Catwoman.</p><p><br/>
“That’s my favorite song of The Boss’s too,” Selina says, her green eyes lighting up at the mention of her favorite Springsteen song, the one that reminded her of her relationship with Batman.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, so cute the two kittens are all tuckered out,” Stephine says with a big smile as She and Tim return to the booth the kids were all sharing, Tim carrying Steph’s new stuffed cat and Steph having her arms wrapped around his right arm. Crass and Damián had fallen asleep against each other, their heads touching, Steph like a quick draw gunman, had her phone in her hand and took a picture, glad her quiet little sister had made a new friend so quickly. Bruce managed to get a picture of the two teenagers without them noticing.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, cute Steph send me a copy of that; I think it’s time to go,” Selina says, her heart soaring and grinning like the crazed mother she was at the cute scene. However, the Woman in her a bit sad she would be leaving Bruce so soon.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was already moving to the booth. Selina was not surprised as he arranged and picked Damián up with one arm as if he weighed nothing. However, Selina is shocked when he did the same thing for Cassandra, and she did not flinch away. Selina watched as both kids tiredly wrapped their little arms around the big man’s neck and cuddled into his shoulders, never waking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shi…oot, I am sorry I forgot little Cassandra does not like to be….” Tim barely held his laughter in as he witnessed Bruce panic for the first time. Bruce was about to set the girl down when Selina impishly put her finger to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, Crass gave you permission to pick her up when she slipped on the wet floor of the hospital earlier. She said you had permission to touch her; if it were just for that moment, she would have said this time.” Selina says with a smile.</p><p>Crass had blushed bright red in embarrassment when her cute black dress shoes caused her to slip and land on her back. It was such a funny, cute and worrying moment. Before Selina could check on her daughter, Bruce was already there checking on Crass. He then politely asked if he could help her up. Crass said yes, he could touch her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please carry her to my car,” Selina says with a small smile.</p><p>She had seen glimpses of Bruce’s vast amount of kindness during their day together, and given how good Crass was at reading body language, Selina knew must have been genuine and true, or her daughter would not have let him help her.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are comfortable with it, I could carry her up to…no sorry, that was way too forward of me.” Bruce starts to offer, then stops himself. He found it odd just how much he already liked and shockingly trusted this woman he just met.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it would be a big help if you carried her in for me.” Selina blurts out, then blushes bright red.</p><p> </p><p>‘What the fuck was that furball I just coughed up. I am not some weak damsel. I can carry my daughter up to our penthouse just fine.’ Selina thinks to herself, blushing bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I do not want to make you uncomfortable.” Bruce says, and Selina could hear the sincerity in the man’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am sure,” Selina says, still blushing and giving him a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Steph and Tim were seriously wondering if their parent is under mind-control, a magic spell, or replaced by an alien doppelganger. All three had happened to them in the past. Never ones to leave coffee undrunk, the pair drained the last of the crappy coffee, Steph retook Tim's arm, and they followed their parents to the waiting cars.</p><p> </p><p>Once the Kyles were in their car, Selina had Steph text, Helena, telling her to head out on patrol if she was in her stage wear already. Helena replied she was not yet in her stage wear, along with a confused emoji.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1: I recall going to a place like this as a kid, but I came up with the name Wiggle Figgle, and I like the name as I feel it's something a kid would love to say.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talking to the kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Selina talk to their kids before going to sleep, eagerly awaiting their breakfast date. Now edited with Grammarly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 PM…</p><p> </p><p>Helena was glad she had not yet put on her 'Hunting Makeup' as she called the small amount of purple cosmetics she wears on the job. So, all she had to do was throw on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. Helena planned to go out on patrol for a couple of hours once her mother and the girls got home, as Crass managed to convince Mom to go to Wiggle Figgle. The eldest members of the Catfamily went out six days a week. Helena had been allowed to go out for a few hours on school nights since she hit seventeen. However, each member had a required day to let their bodies recover from the stress built up by their gray vigilante lifestyle.</p><p> </p><p>There was no set day of the week. The rule is if you got hurt the night before your resting, if you're not hurt, you rest every seventh day; if something big is going down, it is all hands on deck. Helena knew that The Batfamily had a similar rule in her chats with Red Hood when she was Catgirl and he was Robin.</p><p> </p><p>However, despite today being Selina's required rest day, Helena wanted her mother to have the option of blowing off steam after her little sisters got in trouble, and Selina loved them. Still, she also tended to run out and beat up some muggers, thugs, and especially rapists and abusive Johns when they got in trouble at school. Selina had Holly Robertson living as a babysitter when they were younger to ensure that Barbara did not sneak out during a school night, then for herself when she was Catgirl.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman inspired Helena to take on the name Huntress when she turned fourteen and Stephine Brown Kyle. Steph was brought into the family after her father killed her mother, Crystal Brown. Crystal, an old friend of Selina's, sold her life to buy enough time for her daughter to get to the Catfamily.  Steph wanted to stop her father and bring him to justice. Selina knew that, like Helena and Barbara, Stephine would not be dissuaded from starting down the gray vigilante lifestyle, so Selina started training her. However, Batman, Catwoman, Robin (II), and Catgirl Brough Cluemaster to justice six months before Huntress and Catgirl's debut (III).</p><p> </p><p>Stephine joined the family around when the new Red Hood appeared after the second Robin was gone for an entire summer break. Batman had informed them that he was healing after a bad beating from The Joker. Helena did not know all the details as she had just been relieved that well her friend and crush was injured but still alive after having seen nothing of the boy for two months. At that time, Batman had become very brutal for the first month after Robin II/Red Hood's disappearance. She figured the second month of the boy's absence was when he started training the third Robin.</p><p> </p><p>Helena has been sitting cross-legged on the couch reading a book on her kindle as she was petting her gray cat Delilah's who is lying on her lap. She is brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the first lock of their door unlocking. Selina's owned the high-rise apartment building they lived in, and as the woman had grown up in the East End for most of her life, Selina had installed a bulletproof, solid steel door that had seven extraordinarily strong and hard-to-pick locks on it.</p><p> </p><p>Selina always explained the door by saying she wanted to make sure her daughters were as safe as possible, which was the truth. Unseen was the fact that the entire wall the door was on is bulletproofed. The despite its size and weight door was well balanced, and even Crass could move it with ease even though it weighted, in Helena's opinion, a shit ton. Helena gently moves Delilah from her lap and gets up to meet her family at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Helena quietly exclaims as she points at the massive man standing behind her mother in shock. He must have been six foot two inches tall and is dressed in a three-piece black pinstripe suit, and he is carrying her sleeping younger sister. Her sleeping younger sister looked utterly comfortable in this mystery man's arms. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and is s The man, along with her mother and Steph, enters the penthouse with Steph making a beeline for her room, carrying a massive stuffed eggplant purple cat with brick-shaped stripes.</p><p> </p><p>"Helena, watch your mouth." An exasperated Selina says she had stopped swearing like a sailor by the time she took in Stephanie, yet Helena had picked up her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be Selina's second-oldest daughter Helena Kyle, right? I am Bruce Wayne." Bruce says with a smile as he shifts Crass into a one-handed hold with his left arm and offers her his right hand.</p><p>Even though Helena was not wearing a bra, had on a black spaghetti-strapped tank top, and had an impressive chest, the man's eyes never left her face. Helena stared at the man for a moment, this was her… new… boyfriend's… father… this was too fast, it was way too soon to be meeting this man, why was she meeting him right now, fuck she could not leave him hanging there with his hand outstretched.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Helena Kyle, I am," Helena says, extremely flustered as she shook his hand in wide-eyed shock. Bruce has a firm grip, but he did not do the macho squeeze too hard things like she half expended him to do; she liked that. The handshake felt familiar to Helena; however, she is too flustered to place who had a similar handshake. Helena's flustered response caused Selina to look at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. She would ask once Bruce left.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Bruce follows me. I will show you to Crass's room," Selina says, leading the man to the room. He noticed the simple interior of the penthouse. Their living room had a large plush purple couch with an antique oak coffee table, a rocker, a few paintings that may be originals, a huge tv, some full bookshelves, and there are many pictures of the Kyle family. He recognized the redhead in the photos from Dicks graduating class from Gotham Academy. There were also many little knick-knacks on some shelves on one wall and cat toys all over the place. By the door are four large shoe shelves, one for each occupant of the penthouse. Bruce quietly followed Selina to Crass's room, not shifting the girl back to a two-arm carry.</p><p> </p><p>Crass's room had a twin bed with black sheets, a black duvet, a stuffed beaver in a pink tutu, a 40-inch tv, and a PS 5, with two controllers. She had a few pictures of her family next to her nightstand, a few pictures of black panthers on the wall, a poster of Wonder Woman, her sword raised to the sky on one wall. On the last wall are three posters one is of the second heroic Doctor Light, one is Katana, and the last is of Peng Deilan, the Chinese Wonder Woman. Under these three posters is a solid oak desk, and on it is a family portrait, drawing tools, and a sketch pad. However, there are also many dirty clothes thrown all about the room apart from the girl's desk and bed. Bruce laid Crass on the bed, gently unwrapping her little arms from around his neck and quickly placing the stuffed beaver in the girl's arms. He takes the time to remove her black dress shoes and keeps them in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I figure you would want to change her into some pajamas once I leave, so I left her on top of the blankets," Bruce says with a smile as he stands up. Selina smiles at him as she escorts him out of the room and to the door. Both noticed Helena had sat down on the couch and was petting her cat. Once reaching the door, Bruce sets the pair of shoes on what he easily deduced was Crass's shoe shelf.</p><p> </p><p>"I had fun tonight. I hope you did too," Selina says with a smile at the door as Bruce nodded yes. Helena watched with a smirk on her face as her mother stood up and kissed the man on his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you sleep well, Selina; I will see you tomorrow morning. I hope you sleep well to Miss Kyle." Bruce said with a nod to Helena, barely able to keep a massive silly grin on his face; however, he can't keep a small smile off his face. Selina stares at the man's butt as he walks to the elevator, and she shuts the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I am going to go change Cassandra into some pajamas, then we can talk about why you were so flustered meeting my breakfast date," Selina says with a smirk at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Selina returned to Cassandra's room and grabbed the Batman t-shirt that the girl stole from her, which she liked to sleep in, and changed her into it, as a little orange ball of fluff clawed its way up onto the bed to join the girl. This cat is Diablo (1), Cassandra's small orange three-month-old striped kitten. Blaze is an energetic little thing that loved to jump around and would sniff everything. She would pounce on one of the family's legs, wrapping her front legs around them like she is giving a hug as they walked by. Like the rest of her daughter's cats, Diablo is close to Selina's cat Isis. Selina tucked her youngest into bed, and she kissed the girl on the forehead before leaving the room as Blaze snuggled into Crass's back and let out a big yawn before joining her owner in sleep. Selina left the door open a crack as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Isis Selina's ten-year-old charcoal black cat joined her as she sat down next to Helena.</p><p> </p><p>"So why did you get so flustered meeting Bruce?" Selina asks with a smirk as she pets her kitty, not letting her girl direct the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, today I went on a date with his son Jason. He is the other boy I have had a crush on for a few years." Helena says with a blush as she pets her cat, rubbing its head.</p><p> </p><p>"I assume that was over lunch. So is Jason now your boyfriend?" Selina asked with a smile; she knew the girl was pining after Red Hood and Jason Todd Wayne.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, I think so. We have had several classes together over the years, including the same homeroom. Jason is gruff but nice, kind, has a bit of a temper, and fights with the same level of brutality I do. Today he got me in a bear hug as I was about to step in and help Stephine then Crass. He bribed me with lunch for the next three months to leave his kid brothers alone. Remembering your words of wisdom, I countered with six months, and, I asked if he was asking me out, he said yes. I said yes, and ya… ya, we have a plan to meet for lunch at Dino's tomorrow. However, my car is in the shop." Helena says, looking down, her blush brightening, yet she sounded a bit disappointed. Her car developed an electrical issue and did not start when she got in to drive home today. She had to call a tow, and thankfully Jason had noticed and gave her a ride to Gotham Garage then home.</p><p> </p><p>"Well…I am not canceling my date, and you need to watch your sisters until Barbara gets home. However, I will have Bruce pick me up instead of meeting him, and if neither Barbara nor myself are home by 11 AM, you can trust Stephine with watching Crass despite them both being grounded. However, be back by 2 PM…and do not jump on his bone without a condom." Selina tells Helena with a smile, she knew the girl would have canceled her plans to watch her kid's sisters, and Selina wanted her daughters to have something similar to a normal life. Thus, giving Helena permission to go on her date.</p><p> </p><p>"SAME To YOU, MOM!!!! Besides, I am not that easy. Red Hood and I knew each other for years before I did…that… with him. This will be our second date, and you taught us better than to open up our legs until at least the third date." Helena says with an embarrassed glare at her Mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Hay, I am not that easy ether Kitten. You like this boy a lot, don't you." Selina asks with an offended but teasing glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, how about you? You seem to have hit it off with Jason's Dad, and Crass seems to trust him if she allowed him to touch her," Helena says, her lips shifting into a smirk as she looks at her mom.</p><p> </p><p>"There is something about that man, it's like I have known him for years, yet I just met him. It's odd. However, he is handsome, kind, seems to be a good fighter as he told me he thought his kids to fight and is good with kids. I asked who he trained under, and it turns out We both trained under Ted Grant." Selina says with a smile as she gives a very catlike yawn. Helena did not bring it up; however, she noticed that Bruce moved a lot like Batman.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Helena, are you going to head out on patrol?" Selina asks her daughter to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, I am, but just for a couple of hours," Helena says as she stands up and stretches out her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I did not get much sleep thanks to your sisters, so I am going to check on Stephine then go to bed as I need to get up early to get ready for my date. Stay safe Kitten, do not hesitate to call if you need backup." Selina tells her second oldest as she gives her a good night hug. Helena heads to the secret room where they kept their catsuits to become Huntress. Selina sent a text to Bruce asking him if he can pick her up for their date instead of meeting her at the dinner. She then went to her second youngest daughters' room and knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mom?" Stephine knew her mother's nock over her sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Selina steps into the eggplant purple room decorated with a few posters for Evanescence and Hailstorm, and like all her girls, there was a poster of Wonder Woman on one wall. Steph has pictures of leopards on the wall, along with a few little knick-knacks scattered around. There were also many art supplies, an air compressor, a spray booth with a few purple bricks freshly painted, and a lot of Gunpla scattered throughout the room. Steph's new stuffed cat took its new place on her bed; Hecate Stephine's black and white cat was glaring at the eggplant-colored monstrosity now in her domain as her new mortal enemy. Stephine herself had changed into a pair of eggplant purple pajama shorts and a baggy white t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you seemed like you were having fun tonight with Bruce's son Tim. I saw the kiss you gave him." Selina says to the girl with her catlike smirk. She watched, amused as her caffeine-addicted daughter blushed scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>"It was like just on his cheek, and yes, I had fun. He may have spilled my coffee this morning, but he did replace it with a full piping hot Grande Expresso. He is also smart and cute in a I am tired give me a hug way. We were in the same homeroom and AP classes last year. I got his like number as well. He is just as cute as Red Robby in a messy way instead of a neat and tidy way. How about like you? You and Tim's dad were eyes banging each other all night like you eye bang Batman." Steph says as she picks up her cat and cuddles it causing the kitty to purr.</p><p>‘you see horror, I am the favorite. This is my human and my domain. I will kill you slowly, toying with you like a mouse that has tormented my human, but even slower than that. Only Isis and the little one are allowed in here.’ Hecate tells the stuffed cat with pure hate in her voice as she enjoyed the attention of Stephine. Hecate does not realize the creature Stephine brought in is an inanimate object.</p><p> </p><p>"…Yes, I… we were eye-banging each other, and we are going to be meeting up for breakfast tomorrow. Look, Helena has a lunch date tomorrow, so if me or Barbara are not home by 11 AM, your babysitting Cassandra till two, without pay, consider it part of your grounding…did you use a condom." Selina asks her daughter with a smirk and raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Mwwhat…Mom we did not…like do THAT I just gave him a peck on the cheek, we Catgirl's are not easy…Except maybe Barbara as I have caught her and Nightwing…many…many times…did YOU use a condom, it was just you and Bruce for six and a half hours. I thought I heard moaning when I used the girl's room." Steph says with an evil smirk as she managed to make her mother blush.</p><p> </p><p>"I should ground you longer for that comment. I am not easy to get into bed, and we were watching you guys have fun, well, mostly talking about our kids. Besides, the whole restaurant would have known I was getting lucky in the girl's room. I am not quite in bed, little girl," Selina says with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not remind me we can hear you when you use your little bat, friend. Well, I am going to go to bed since I can't go on patrol." Steph says as she climbs into bed as Selina sputters with a bright blush on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, I love you, you little brat," Selina tells Stephine with a smile as she leaves the room, turning out the light.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too, mom…ZZZ," Stephine says as she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck does that girl fall asleep so fast with all the coffee she drinks? I will never know." Selina says to herself as she shuts the door. Every bedroom in the penthouse had a cat door installed to allow the girl's cats to use the litter box in the middle of the night. However, Cassandra liked her the door open a crack.</p><p> </p><p>Selina checked her phone and saw that Bruce texted her back saying yes, he could. She sends a smiley face along with letting him know to pick her up at her penthouse door. Selina headed to her bedroom, hung up her suit so it would not wrinkle before it could be taken to the dry cleaners. She changed into a clean camisole and comfortable panties. She then made her way to Helena's room.</p><p> </p><p>Helena's room is clean full of pictures of the family, a few Hailstorm and Shinedown posters, a Wonder Woman poster, a few antique crossbows that may or may not have been 'acquired' from a few museums. Going to the young woman's closet, Selina went through her clothing. Dino's was a semi-formal restaurant, and Selina knew Helena would freak out trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow morning, and the girl would be unable to make a decision.</p><p>Selena selected an outfit for the girl to spare her daughter and made her way to her room. She grabbed her favorite pair of old blue jeans that hugged her rump just right, her favorite tight black v neck that showed a hint of her girls, and her favorite black belt and ironed them for her date tomorrow. Then Selina ironed the outfit she grabbed for Helena put it in a garment bag. Then she stuck a post-it note with: 'You will knock him out wearing this.’ written on it, returned it to Helena's room, and hung it on the closet door.</p><p> </p><p>She set her alarm for 8 AM and went to sleep. Selina had a peaceful night's sleep with no nightmares. However, her dreams got hot, oddly involving Bruce dressed up as Batman, a bedroom, and a lot of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>With Bruce</p><p> </p><p>"So, Tim, did you have fun with Stephanie? I saw that kiss she gave you." Bruce says, smirking at his second youngest son, well keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p> </p><p>"Ghaaaa, you have been smiling way too much today…are you an evil clone, an evil alternate reality Bruce, robotic doppelganger…possessing a demon that is trying to escape from your body from fear of your inner darknessnes? The last time you smiled this much was when you and Catwoman did a gross thing to each other; back when Spoiler was Catgirl, I was still Robin, and we showed up on that rooftop. " Tim says, freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>"How much coffee have you had today? .and I am still a bit angry about that…" Bruce asks with a frown. That incident happened last year and was the last time he had gotten any action in his dateless five years. Then again, the kids had found The Joker.</p><p> </p><p>"Not enough… Hay, we at least waited and suffered through waiting for you two to finish before we interrupted you. Catwoman's scream haunts my dreams, coming out of Spoiler's mouth. Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I," Tim says, blushing atomic also. He felt he never had enough of The Precious.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, lucky Damián is still asleep. Wait, all Catwoman and I were doing was making out as you two interrupted us before we could go any farther. Your thinking of Dick and Oracle. Now, did you have fun with the young Miss Kyle? I recall you have a crush on the girl, and you still have a goofy grin on your face from the kiss on the cheek she gave you. or did you get lucky? I thought I heard moans coming from the girl's restroom when I used the men's room." Bruce asked his son, the man's smirk widening.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, I had fun with her, and I am still a virgin Bruce. Your right. That was Dick and Oracle. I am not Dick that man is still a man whore. He just has a single client now. I can't tell you how many times I went to see if he wanted to get a Bat Burger or something else with me and caught him and Oracle doing things. However, I did get Stephanie's number, and I plan on asking her out once my grounding is up. We have the same homeroom and have had the same AP classes for the last two years. She is spunky, smart, sassy, has great taste in coffee, lovely eyes, and a great ass, I mean butt." Tim says with a blushing smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Selina has lovely eyes too… you're starting to carry condoms and the spermicidal lube in your bag as well. I trust you, and you're the second most responsible of my kids. However, you're still a horny teenage boy, and for her age, Steph is an attractive girl. I do not care how embarrassed you are to carry them. Yes, Dick is a man whore. However, he had been chasing Oracle since she was Catgirl. I caught him tossing Oracle out of the window when he just moved back to the manner, the day before he left for college, and I caught them in the batmobile when he visited for Christmas. Those two can't seem to keep their pants on around each other." Bruce says with an aggravated look.</p><p> </p><p>"You make sure you have rubbers and lube when you meet the elder Miss Kyle tomorrow." Tim counters with an atomic blush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I will …but I am not Dick ether, and I really like Selina, so I do not want to rush my relationship with her," Bruce says with a smile and a light blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like her as much as Catwoman?" Tim asks with a curious look on his face.  He noticed Selina moved and talked a lot like Catwoman; however, Catwoman's voice was two octaves lower than Selina’s. That Batdad was likely too tired to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m Not sure. I have known Catwoman for ten years, Tim, however, I just met Selina, but I just might," Bruce says with a smile that is when his phone buzzed. Bruce unlocked it and handed it to Tim.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s Miss Kyle. She is asking if you can pick her up instead of meeting her at Newmar Wests Dinner.” Tim read off the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Text yes I can.” Bruce states. The rest of the drive to the manor is comfortable quiet, and the two enjoy listening to the radio set to Gotham Rocks.</p><p> </p><p>When they pull up the driveway and park, Bruce picks up Damián, and Damián instinctively wraps his arms around his father’s neck, cuddling into him like the kid he is. Tim gets the door for them as they enter Wayne Manor to find Jason is waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Old Man, where you been? Alfred is in the cave as the golden boy is already out. I am going to join him in a bit,” Jason says quietly as Bruce steps into the entryway. Tim quickly heads up to his room well Jason follows Bruce to Damián's room. The two to take their time.</p><p> </p><p>“So how come you did not help Tim and Damián when they got in a fight with the Kyle sisters?” Bruce asks his second-oldest, he knew Jason would never say it, but he was worried about Bruce and his little brothers, which is why he waited to head out on his patrol.</p><p> </p><p>“I did help them by stopping Helena Kyle from helping her sisters…and I got a date with her today. I will be going taking her out for lunch for at least the next six months. it was a very good thing that I stopped Helena, as Helena would have put them both in the hospital.” Jason says with a stupid smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I met her briefly today. She seems like an interesting young woman. She was waiting up for Selina and her sisters,” Bruce states, recalling the young woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you’re not asking if I used a rubber?” Jason asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You may not admit it, but I know you’re responsible, Jason. However, please make sure your rubbers are not expired.” Bruce says with a smile as Jason froze mid-step.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the least responsible member of the family, Bruce,” Jason says, denying the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, so is Helena your girlfriend now?” Bruce asks his second oldest with a smile. Despite his penchant for getting into fights and trouble well on patrol, Jason is the most responsible of Bruce's kids. However, Bruce knew Jason would never admit to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so. We are going to Dino’s tomorrow for lunch,” Jason says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you have a date tomorrow; I have a breakfast date with Helena’s mother tomorrow morning.” Bruce drops the bomb with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call and cancel Alfred should no…” Jason starts as he knew Dick might not be home in time for him to get to his date.</p><p>Jason knew the man whore always met up with Oracle on Saturdays. The pair started using a hotel in Burnside although Jason did not know why and did not want to understand why as the couple did not mind doing bedroom activities in an alley or rooftop. Not that he was one to talk as his first and only time with a woman was on a rooftop.  </p><p> </p><p>It was not fair to make Alfred watch Damián and Tim alone. His dad had not dated in five years, and well, Jason did not feel bad about cockblocking Batman and Catwoman. He would feel bad about cockblocking Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Part of Tim’s punishment will be watching Damián, so like your man whore of a brother, we can enjoy our dates,” Bruce says with a smile as he and Jason arrived at Damián’s room. Jason opened the door for the father and son.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure, Old Man?” Jason asks with a look that was asking for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Jason, I am sure. Be safe and alert tonight and have fun tomorrow but try to be back by 2 PM. Make sure the stash of condoms in your truck are not expired, and pick some up if they are. I know you do not jump into bed left and right, but a bit of embarrassment is better than having a kid before your ready. The lube should still be good.” Bruce says as he sets Damián down before going to the boy’s dresser to get the boy's favorite pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>Damián's room was pretty Spartan impressively clean, given Alfred only dusted Bruce’s the boy's rooms, it was a bit concerning for a ten-year-old to have this clean of a room. The boys had a few different kinds of swords on one wall, a few family pictures of the family. There is a Superman poster on one wall. All of his sons have the same poster of wonder woman on a wall poster from when she posed in a bikini for the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition. Why Diana posed for it, he did not know. The room had a PS5 and a 40-inch tv with a surround sound system. Titus Damián’s newly housebroken 3-month-old Great Dane puppy and Alfred the cat, his black and white cat, were cuddling on the boy's bed. There is his son's art station. The boy was working on an impressive oil painting of Gotham in grayscale. The bookshelf had a lot of the classics and a lot of Conan the Barbarian and Kull of Atlantis books. The puppy hoped up and began eagerly smelling Bruce well Alfred just gave a displeased look at his space heater.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll let you change the brat in peace and get some sleep. Make sure your condoms are not expired either, Old man,” Jason says as he heads for the cave before Bruce can respond.</p><p>Bruce quickly changes Damián into his favorite pair of PJ pants and Superman crest shirt. He tucked in Damián, gave Titus a good ear scratching, rubbed under Alfred’s chin, and then left Damián’s room. Titus jumped onto the bed, and Damián wrapped his arms around the dog as Alfred cuddled himself next to the boy's head. Bruce walked down the hall to Tim’s room and knocks on the door. He glad that except for Dick, the rest of his sons chose to have rooms in the central wing, the same as the master bedroom. After catching Dick tossing Oracle out of his room for the third time, Bruce had Dick moved to the west wing. Bruce had the urge to punch his eldest son in the face at that moment, and he would be scheduling a sparing session with Dick so he might express that urge.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come in?” Bruce asks through the boy's door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Tim calls through the door.</p><p>Bruce opens the door and enters Tim’s room. Tim’s room had the same poster of wonder woman on one wall as Damián has, a Sherlock Holms poster, a lot of comic books, detective novels, computer parts, a powerful laptop, photos Tim had taken, camera equipment, and clothing scattered throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Tim, Jason has a date tomorrow with Helena Kyle, so if Dick or myself are not back by eleven, you will be babysitting Damián. Consider it part of your grounding.” Bruce tells the boy with his normal near blank expression. Tim had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a gray Batman shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, can you get the light? Tim asks as he climbs into bed</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Tim. Goodnight buddy. Sleep well,” Bruce says as he shuts off the lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Yawn, Goodnight, Bruce,” Tim says as he pulls his blankets over his head and begins to snore.</p><p>Bruce knew the boy was asleep. He ran a lot of lab work and DNA analysis on Tim, trying to figure out how a boy who mostly drinks espresso or coffee could fall asleep that fast. The tests showed nothing and suggested Tim should be dead with the amount of caffeine he had in his body, which is why he did not risk switching the boy to decaff.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce made his way to Jason’s room and went to the boy’s closet. Jason's room, clean full of books, had that Wonder Woman poster, a Shinedown poster. Jason has a handmade oak desk that he made himself in his woodshop class last year.</p><p>Bruce knew Jason did not have the best sense of what semi-formal is, and Dino’s was a semi-formal dining establishment. If left to his own devices, Jason likely would have gone in a pair of blue jeans and a nice button-up. Bruce went into Jason's closet and pulled out a pair of nice black dress slacks, a black belt, a nice bright burgundy button-up, and a matching tie.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce then made his way to his room, where he grabbed his favorite Springsteen t-shirt that also showed off his toned upper body (thankfully, it was clean,) his favorite pair of blue jeans, and his favorite jean jacket the one with the bullet hole. He heads to the laundry room with clothing in hand to iron the clothes and hang them on a hanger.  </p><p> </p><p>He brought Jason’s clothing to his room, and he hung the clothing on the boy’s bathroom door with a note saying, ‘wear this on your date -B.’ He then headed to his room sets his phone’s alarm for 8 AM before crawling into bed to get some sleep. He once again did not have nightmares.</p><p>This night he dreams of Selina Kyle, oddly dressed up as Catwoman, the bedroom of one of his safe houses, and no kids in sight.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p><p> </p><p>1Dioblo is based on my young kitty cat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Diablo is based on my young kitty cat.</p><p>As a straight male...I honestly do not know if you iron a formal dress or not?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bat's and cat's second date. Oracle and Nightwing's breakfast date.</p><p>Note: now edited by grammerly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the Kyle penthouse                                                                                      </p><p> </p><p>10:15 AM</p><p> </p><p>After making her kids breakfast, Selina spent the last hour and a half getting ready for her date. She showered, shaved her armpits, waxed her legs, eyebrows, bikini line, trimmed her kitty, and did other miscellaneous grooming. Selina is glad she had no bruise from her primary job at this time.</p><p>Selina is dressed in her favorite Jordache blue jeans that hugged her booty <strong>just</strong> right, her favorite black V-neck sweater that showed off just a hint of her girls, and because it is cold out today, she had on a pair of socks on. Under her clothing, Selina had on her favorite purple silk thong and matching bra (some women would call them their lucky set; however, Selina is Catwoman; she did not need luck, but it helped.) Selina made sure she wore it just high enough to give Bruce a peek at either it if she bent over just right. She decided to wear a pair of small sapphire studs in her ears and a different but still somewhat expensive watch, along with a simple leather bracelet. Selina's hair was in her preferred wavy messy arrangement, and she just wished she had the time to get that haircut as she felt her hair is a little long. She was applying her makeup when the door buzzer went off for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone, get the door for me," Selina calls from her room. She said that as she finished with her makeup and started to floss, she would brush her teeth and gargle with spearmint mouthwash twice. Well, she is not easy; Selina is glad she was still two days away from starting her period as it gave her the option of taking Bruce into her bed if she felt like it. Selina adjusted her girls, so they hung just right, sprayed on a spritzing of her favorite perfume, and made her way out of the bathroom.1</p><p> </p><p>The front door of the Kyle Penthouse</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had taken the elevator up to the top floor and is now standing outside the imposing steel door of the Kyle Penthouse. He is Batman, and he is unintimidated. Ok, Bruce is a little intimidated. However, he did not let that stop him and pushed the second buzzer.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had spent the mooring getting ready. He started by making sure he was perfectly clean-shaven, then he did a bit of manscaping in the form of trimming. However, Bruce preferred to leave his chest hairy and made sure there were not any long hairs in his eyebrows. Then Bruce took a shower, got dressed, and made doubly sure his hair was perfectly spiked and that he had no long nose hairs, deciding to trim them anyway to be safe. Bruce flossed, brushed his teeth, gargle with spearmint mouthwash twice. Bruce is glad to see that all his bruises had healed except for the tiny burn he got forging out some Batarangs three days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had also informed Lucius Fox he was once again dead to Wayne Industry for the day as he had the hottest date he has ever had. He is wearing his favorite pair of black boxer briefs. A more superstitious and cowardly man would call them his lucky boxers; Bruce will plead the fifth. He has on his favorite Springsteen shirt, The one that was just tight enough to show off his muscles but not tight enough to be a second skin which would show the massive collection of his scars. He is also wearing his favorite pair of somewhat ragged wrangler blue jeans that women have said framed his butt well.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of well-polished combat boots and Bruce's favorite jean jacket (the one with the bullet hole) finished his look. He also had on the simple gold Rolex Alfred got him as a graduation gift and a spritz of his favorite cologne. In Bruce's left hand is a bouquet of red roses he picked up from Sherwood Florist on the way to the Kyle penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>The penthouse door was quickly thrown open by a smiling Crass Kyle who knew no shame and is still in her oversized Batman t-shirt, her hair still a mess from sleep. Bruce smiled at the sight of his symbol on the girl. For some reason, the paradoxical symbol of hope and terror suited the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Miss Cassandra. I am a little early for my date with your mother. Is she ready yet?" Bruce informs the young girl with his genuine small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Wayne, Mother is still getting ready, but you can come in. Do you want something to drink? We have water, Coke, Diet Coke, orange juice, lemonade, and Steph has just brewed a fresh pot of Black Canary coffee." Crass says with her wide radiant smile as she lets the man in.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love a small glass of lemonade. Say do you think your mother will like these?" Bruce asks the little girl gesturing to the roses as he fallows Crass into the penthouse's kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Great choice in drinks, Mr. Wayne. Yes, Mother will like the flowers." Crass says as she used the stool kept in the kitchen for her to get things from the cupboard. She grabs a small juice glass from the cabinet for Bruce. Mom did not like her jumping up on the counter when it was not family. Mom thought it was suspicious to outsiders; however, thankfully, family included Harleen Quinzel and Pamala Isley, who frequent guests at the Kyle penthouse. Crass then hops down, opens the fridge, and grabs the pitcher full of Selina's home-made lemonade from the bottom shelf. Given lemonade is Crass's favorite drink, it is kept where she could quickly grab it. She pours him a glass, then puts the lemonade away and hands it to him.</p><p> </p><p>" Moms, personal recipe, best you will ever have. We can wait in the living room with my sisters." Crass says with a big grin and satisfied nod as she leads him to the living room. Bruce takes a sip of his lemonade as he follows the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm, this is the best glass of lemonade I have ever had," Bruce says, telling the truth and giving the girl a small smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Miss Stephine, Miss Helena. Miss Helena, I hope you enjoy your lunch date at Dino's later today with my son Jason." Bruce says to the two girls as he enters the room. Both girls are wearing blue jeans, with Helena wearing a Halestorm t-shirt and Stephine a simple purple t-shirt. Crass took her spot between Stephine and Helena as she pressed play on the Smart tv's remote, resuming the episode of Winx club the girls were watching.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Mr. Wayne." The girls call out, smiling at the site of the flowers in Bruce's hand. A fleeting moment later, Selina stepped out of her room.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Bruce," Selina says with a smile as she pulled on her favorite old leather jacket. When they both saw each other, they once again froze, and once again, they momentarily forgot how to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning beautiful, for you," Bruce says once he remembered how to speak again and holds out the flowers for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Selina says as she takes the roses and smells them before she gives the man another kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush softly. Seeing the adults' looks, Helena acts as Crass was blushing bright red from their body language. So, Helena snatches the flowers from her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll put these in a vase, Mom. Your sappiness is giving us cavities. Have fun, don’t do anything Barbara would not do.” Helena says as she pushes the two adults out the door, slams the steel door shut, and relocked all seven locks. A Helena resembles a cat that just escaped a dog after a long chase. A sigh of relief escapes her mouth, and she rests her back against the door. The way the adults were eye-fucking each other, Helena was worried they might have ended up forgetting that the girls were there, and Selina would skip the date and drag Bruce to her bedroom. Lucky Selina had her purse with her already.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why the fuck is there so much fucking sexual tension between those two? Fuck I should have said do not do anything I would not do. I have caught Barbra enough times to know there are few things she and Nightwing don’t do.’ Helena shudders as she thinks to herself.</p><p>Helena then headed into the kitchen to put the roses into a vase and get ready for her date. She glade her mother picked out an outfit for her as she knew her mother had good taste, and Helena knew she would have ended up both rushing and late trying to figure out what to wear. Outside the door, Bruce and Selina just blinked for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, seeing as I have no idea where the Newmar Wests Dinner is other than the fact that it’s in Burnside, you can drive us,” Bruce says with a smile as he hands Selina his keys. Selina gives a slightly crazed smile as they make their way to the elevator. She has always wanted to drive a Crusader.</p><p> </p><p>11 AM Burnside…</p><p> </p><p>Barbara “Babs” Joan Gordan Kyle is a spunky 23-year-old Woman with baby blue eyes, long red hair, a curvy, athletic, and petite figure with great legs. She is five feet seven inches tall and is currently wearing a blue skirt that fell just above her knee, a short sleeve black shirt, a short black leather jacket, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Nine years ago, Babs was taken in, then later adopted by Selina Kyle after Cluemaster kidnaped Babs on her way to Gotham after her mother passed away.</p><p> </p><p>At the time, Her biological father, James Gordan, the current Commissioner of police in Gotham City, but at the time, he was just LT. Gordan the only uncorrupt cop in Gotham. Her father worried that she would have a target on her back if she lived with him. So, he asked if Selina would look after her well Cluemaster was on the loose as Selina was the one who brought Babs to James. Selina would end up adopting Babs with James's consent six months later. Babs would debut as Catgirl a year after that and had the first Robin chasing her first costume's literal tail six months later.</p><p> </p><p>Babs is currently holding onto the arm of her long-time boyfriend Richard ‘Dick’ John Grayson Wayne. Dick is a handsome 23-year-old with mischievous blue eyes. He stands at five foot ten inches tall with a body fit for an acrobat or gymnast. His straight black hair is on the long side, falling to his chin with bangs down to his ears. He is currently wearing a blue button-up shirt, blue jeans, a black leather biker jacket, and a pair of well-polished black boots. Dick was the first Robin and the only Robin to wear the ‘Panty suit.’ When Babs made fun of his green-scale panties and pixie boots, he quickly changed his outfit to one with pants. Two years later, he made fun of her for being a girl, and she kissed him to shut him up. They were both fifteen at the time. A year later, they had sex on the roof of Wayne tower for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>The pair had been together as Babs and Dick since just before their high school graduation. They had got a bit too heated as Nightwing and Oracle on a roof, and their masks came off. They have chosen to keep their real identities from their family. The couple lived together during their college days before moving back in with their families. It did not cut down on the amount of time they spent doing certain activities they both enjoyed thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>Moving back home did cut down on their cuddle time, which both missed, however, with Dick being an easily recognizable figure and Oracle and Nightwing having been caught quite often by other members of their family. Thankfully no cockblocking/pussygating for them; however, they had to be very careful about paparazzi. So, the one downside to moving back home was that they did not get enough cuddling time. The pair learned from having to make a break for it out a window after being together at the other homes, several times, over several years. The couple finally figured out that they need to get a hotel room if they want to cuddle afterward. So Dick and Babs get a room every Friday night, and one of the perks of dating a billionaire’s son is they did not need to use a cheap motel.</p><p> </p><p>The pair were currently walking to the Newmar Wests Dinner, which was just down the street from their favorite hotel, to get brunch after waking up late. Stepping into the diner, they were quickly seated in a booth sitting down in the same seat as the pair wanted to cuddle some more. Despite years of training by the two greatest and most paranoid vigilante heroes on the planet, the two miss the dark hared couple who recognized them as they enter. They ordered pancakes, sausage, and omelets, Dick’s omelet, is loaded with mushrooms, bacon, and sausage well Barbara was loaded with bacon, sausage, and extremely spicy peppers. Both had a glass of orange juice and coffee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, how was Crass first day of school?” Dick asks as they wait for their food.</p><p> </p><p>“She got in a fight and suspended before the first bell. Same with Steph after a certain Wayne spilled her coffee.” Babs says with a smile as she takes a sip of her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, so your two youngest sisters were who my two youngest brothers got in a fight with. Jason said something about going on a date with one Helena Kyle yesterday, their meeting up at Dino’s today for their second date. God, I love the identity porn there. They do not know there dating there the first time.” Dick says with a smile as he takes a sip of orange juice.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahahahahhahaha, so your brother is the Jason Helena been gush’s about for years, only other boy she has crushed on other than Red hood. Helena mentioned something about Mom having a date with someone today. However, we got interrupted by the East Boys before I could get the details.” Babs says with a smile and a sip of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason has mentioned a Helena a few times in a similar manner. Dad has a date with someone today too. Unfortunately, Jason and I got interrupted by the Narrow Rats before I could get all the details. It would be hilarious if our parents have a date with each other,” Dick says with a smile as their waitress brings their food. The pair eat in comfortable silence for a while, then Babs steals one of Dicks sausages. Dick retaliates by stealing a bite of her omelet and regrets it a moment later as his face goes bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoooooot, how the hell do you eat these Babs? What kind of peppers are those?” Dick asks as he downs his orange juice and takes a few bites of his pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bonney peppers, over ten times hotter than jalapeño’s, the co-owner the Newmar in Newmar West grows them herself, her husband The West in the name is the cook here,” Babs says with a smile as she takes another bite of her omelet.</p><p> </p><p>“How has my me not burned off in your mouth?” Dick asks, seeing her eat another bite of her omelet without any reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I always brush my teeth before I suck you off,” Babs says with a charming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am definitely glad for that. Please keep doing that, Babs,” Dick says with a smile. The two continue making small talk as they eat. When they finish eating, their waitress Eartha comes to see if they need anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we could use some apple pie and the check,” Dick says with his usual charming boyish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No need for a check. Your meal has already been paid for by, well they said they were your father and her mother, and they tipped me very well to give you each a note.” Eartha says with a smile as she hands them each a note.</p><p> </p><p>Dick and Babs both look at each other wide-eyed as they read the notes.</p><p> </p><p>Dicks Note: We are dead to Gotham today, do not call. You try to cockblock me and Cat this time, and I will have to hurt you…badly.</p><p>Love Batdad.</p><p> </p><p>Babs Note: The first Bat and Cat are dead for today. You two try to pussygate Bat and me again, and we will kick your fucking asses and fuck on top of your unconscious bodies.</p><p>Love Catmom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you smiling, Dick?” Babs asks her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I won the bet,” Dick says as his smile grows wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Your, taking me shopping once you get paid…well…I just hope they remember to use condoms Mom has not bothered with birth control since she stopped dating when I moved out for college…” Barbara says as she runs her hand down Dicks thigh, and Dick gives her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about we celebrate you're winning the bet in the lady’s room…after the apple pie,” Babs says with a naughty smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Dick says with a matching smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>11:30 AM Metropolis Daily Planet the office of Lois Lane Kent…</p><p> </p><p>Clark Kent is a handsome man who stands six foot three inches tall when he is not slouching; he has black hair and blue eyes behind a pair of black glasses. He is wearing a blue suit and red tie. Clark is currently chatting with his wife Lois Lane Kent, a knockout of a woman who stands five foot seven with long black hair, blue eyes. She is wearing a black pants suit. She is shocked and scared when her husband stops in the middle of a sentence and starts screaming in pain as he grabbed his ears, collapsing to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Clark, are you ok? What’s wrong? Do I need to call ‘them’?” Lois asks as she crouches down to check on her husband, worries shining in her eyes. Was this another attack by Luther, an alien invasion, some new player? She could smell a story.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce finally released all that sexual tension between him and Catwoman…nuts…Dick won the bet. Three more days, and I would have won it.” Clark says with a bright red blush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, your ears are bleeding…wait, you're telling me Catwoman made your ears bleed with an orgasmic scream given to her by the Big Bad Bat…wait, it's 11:30 AM…shouldn’t they be, I don’t know sleeping,” Lois asks in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>‘Congratulations, Ally-cat, you finally got the man you have been ‘letting’ chase your fat ass for years.’ Lois thinks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“She got really, really high pitched when she…ya…I will text him… tomorrow and ask…as there still going at it…honey could you please get me some tissues. I need to send out the texts informing the League, the Bat, and Cat family.” Clark asks as he blushes.</p><p>Clark is trying to block out the sound of his best friend, who has been in love with Catwoman for years even if he did not realize it, and they were continuing to do <strong>that</strong>. Clark was hesitant to bug a man with a <strong>massive hoard</strong> of kryptonite when he is having any form of an intimate moment. He is not dumb enough to bug that man when he is having a y an intimate moment building up for the last ten years. Lois laughs as she hands Clark a box of tissues from her desk. Clark proceeds to stuff his ears with said tissues.</p><p> </p><p>11:50 AM Gotham Dino’s restaurant in the Diamond District….</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd Wayne is clean-shaven for a change, his hair was perfect, and he is dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a black belt, a bright burgundy button-up, and a matching tie his father left out for him. He would never tell Dad, but he was glad he picked out his clothing for his date for him as he looked good. He had gotten to Dino’s early and was now waiting for his date to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>That is when she came in, and Jason forgot how to breathe. Helena Kyle, perfect, dressed in a beautiful purple silk dress that showed off her impressive cleavage, fell to just above her knees and had on a matching silks sweater thing over it with her makeup perfect. Finishing her look was a matching pair of purple one-inch stiletto heels/even though she hated wearing them. Helena seeing his stare, smiled at him as she put some extra sway in her walk as she made her way to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look, Mr. Wayne...breathe,” Helena asks, starting off seductive and ending with playfully as she closes the boy’s mouth with her right index finger.</p><p>Helena may get flustered quickly, but she still had the confidence of a cat. Helena remembered a piece of Catmom’s wisdom: If you’re not confident at a moment where confidence is needed, do not show it, fake it. Helena elegantly and gracefully sits down in the chair across from him, never taking her eyes from him. Jason took Helena’s advice and started breathing again.</p><p> </p><p>“You are by far the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on,” Jason says with a charming smile he learned from Dick Grayson Wayne himself and rewarded with a bright blush from Helena.</p><p> </p><p>“Great answer, you look great yourself, hmm I am looking forward to trying the bourbon steak and the chicken marsala as I have heard they are the best in the city. So, my sisters are grounded for two weeks. How did your brothers make out?” Helena asks with an embarrassed smile as she flung her hair the way Catmom taught her, saying it would drive boys wild.</p><p> </p><p>The two once again have a lot of fun together and planned to meet up at the Kyle family's favorite diner tomorrow, the Newmar Wests Dinner in Burnside. They were confused as to why they got a text saying Nightwing one the bet.</p><p> </p><p>11:30 PM a Bat Safehouse number 3 in Burnside…</p><p> </p><p>“God, Bat, I hate waiting, but that… was so <strong>fucking</strong> worth the wait. ME-OW, I have not felt my legs since you remembered that you had fucking lube.” A sweat-soaked Selina Kyle pants with a well-satisfied and tired smile as she snuggles into Bruce Wayne’s chest. They had been having sex nonstop for the last twelve hours and fifteen minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, you’re not the only one who hates waiting, fuck it we may have only known each other as Bruce and Selina for a day, but we have known each other for ten years… why wait, Catwoman, Selina Kyle… marry me?” Bruce says as he pulls the blankets up over them and wraps his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…fuck, let’s just go to Vegas now,” Selina says, half-joking she would love to marry the man who stole her heart twice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can arrange that. I can have my private jet fuel up and ready to take us in an hour. I even have a custom ring for Catwoman,” Bruce says with a smile as he looks down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You're…your serious…well…yes… fuck it let’s just do it, however, can I bring Ivy and Harley? Given our kids pussygated us for eight years, let’s keep it from them for a while, but I would like my friends there,” Selina says with a smirk as she looks into her bat’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“…Yes, however, I am inviting Clark and his wife Lois, as it’s been a while since Bruce Wayne did something airheaded. A trip to Vegas with his reporter friend and that friend's wife fits the bill. Of course, I’ll pay for everything.” Bruce says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Your, going to have to carry me to the plain… Let’s wait to text the kids till we are in Vegas. but first, we need a shower, so carry me to the shower, Batman.” Selina says with a smile. They could nap on the plane.</p><p> </p><p>Gotham docks: Red Hood</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood had been tailing the Ventriloquist’s gang for an hour, and he ended up at the docks, which were well outside his patrol route. However, he was the only Batfamily member on patrol tonight, and dad had turned off his phone (he never does that), so Jason figured he checked into a hotel with Miss Kyle and was both grossed out yet happy for his Dad. There have been rumors of something big going on the docks for the last week, so he felt it was worth it to deviate his assigned route.</p><p> </p><p>“Been a while, Hood. I tailed some of the Penguins men here. The big bird himself is here too.” Huntress says as she lands by her favorite Batfamily member with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny I tallied the Ventriloquist’s gang here…shit ether Penguins teaming up with Scarface…how well-armed were the Penguin’s men as the Ventriloquist’s group was not packing much.” Red hood says with a look of worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it, Pengy was not well-armed ether… Do you think we can handle it ourselves, or should we call for backup?” Huntress asks hood. Penguin did not have that many retainers with him, and she was sure the Ventriloquist brought the same number. So Huntress was sure they could handle this themselves, but caution was the better part of valor. Hood just gave a grunt one that Huntress knew meant he was thinking, and she knew he picked this habit up from Batdad.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we can handle this ourselves. I got full quivers. How are your belt and jacket?” Huntress asks with a smile; Hood could tell she was excited; he was excited too. It had been some time since he got to bust some skulls unsupervised.</p><p> </p><p>“Fully stocked. Are you dating anyone?” Hood asks it was the first time he saw Huntress in a year. However, he really liked Helena and needed to let the girl know he was seeing someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, yes, I just started seeing a boy named Jason, and I really like him. I guess we just have bad timing. Are you seeing anyone?” Huntress asks with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, today I actually had a second date for lunch with a girl from school. Her name is Helena… wait… that Jason would not be Jason Wayne, would it.” Red Hood asks, looking at her. His first name was somewhat common. However, Helena was not as common a name, and he noticed Huntress’s eyes widen when he gave the name of the girl he was dating as Helena.</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk more after we kick these fuckers’ asses JW,” Helena says with a smirk as it clicked. So, it turns out she only had a crush on one boy since she was twelve years old.</p><p> </p><p>“Sound good, HK. How do you want to do this?” Red Hood says as Huntress smiled wider, confirming that both the boy’s cruses were the same girl.</p><p> </p><p>“ I say we go with Surprise. You go in the front guns blazing well I go in threw the top window, dibs on putting an arrow in Penguin’s ass. Fucker always stares at my tits too long when I need to, never mind.” Huntress starts to say.</p><p> </p><p>“We know how you Cats fund your operations… and mostly ignore it. Can I punch him in the face a couple of times for staring at my girl’s tits too much?” Jason asks as he flips the safeties of his ten mills. Both freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“You think of me as your girlfriend already?” Huntress asks with a blush and a dopy smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Red hood says, and Helena can hear the happy embarrassment in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Good…good, because you’re my boyfriend, and of course can punch Pengy in the face a few times, fuck, break his god damn leg,” Huntress says, her blush darkening.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I knew there was a reason I really like you. How long do you need to get in position?” Red hood says, glad she can’t see his face as he was blushing as red as his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me two minutes,” Huntress says as she fires a grappling bolt at the warehouse the two gangs were meeting. Huntress could feel Red Hood's eyes on her ass as she zipped away by, and she managed to give it a little wiggle despite being in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Red hood then made his way to the entrance. He keeps busy by arming and attaching a nice big, shaped charge bat bomb to the door. It would blow the door off and into the warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>“And now Gotham go <strong>boom!</strong>” Jason says with a maniacal smile as he hops down and hits his detonator.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish mom let me carry more explosives,” Huntress tells herself with a matching smile on her face. She then tossed one of Stephanie’s bricks through the window, managing to hit a goon in the face before she calmly jumped through. Stun bolts, rubber, and real bullets were flying all over the place. The resulting chaos allowed the two very competent vigilantes to take out most of the Ganges' lower-level members.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Red Hood gets kicked in the face by one of the two of Penguin's very skilled and beautiful henchwomen. He thinks it was the blond one. Well, Helena got tackled by Rhino, so she would have to deal with the Ventriloquist's massive enforcer.</p><p> </p><p>“Great… I like strong women, but Ladies, I am taken by a certain amazing  crossbow touting gray vigilante.” Red Hood says as he blocks a kick from the blond dressed in a leather bunny girl-like suit and fishnets, and again he gets kicked in the face, this time by the woman with raven black hair. Then blond took advantage of the stunned Red Hood, pulled a butterfly knife from between her cleavage, opened it, and drove it into his left thigh, which burned. That was not good, at least she missed the vein, and he managed to throw himself backward before too much of the blade sunk into his thigh. This was going to take some time as the two-woman worked like a well-oiled machine and the blond just inflicted a two-inch-deep puncture wound into his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Helena</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry big guy, but I am taken and like my men to have a brain,” Huntress says as she used some of Catmom’s wisdom and drove her steel toe boot hard directly into the big man’s balls.</p><p> </p><p>Rhino was used to fighting Batman and figured he would be able to take the tall woman out easily. Rhinos regretted his decisions he made in his life as he clutched his fruits, wanted to vomit from the pain, and Rhino just hoped he could still have kids. The follow-up kick to the head was mercy, and it knocked the man out. Huntress then went to help her new boyfriend. Raven and Dove (the blond) were both quite skilled fighters. Plus, she owed Dove pain as the woman had broken one of her ribs the last time they fought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hay Dove, we got business. I owe you pain,” Huntress tells the other woman who had just kicked Red Hood in the gut. Huntress also saw the knife wound in her man’s leg and the knife in Dove’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s the little kitty cat. Bring it on, you little bitch. I will do more than break one of your ribs this time. Can you handle the baby bat, Raven?” Dove says as she smiled viciously at the younger woman, not taking her eyes off her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ya, I can handle this little birdy,” Raven says with a vicious smirk on her face. Unfortunately, Raven made the mistake of taking her eyes off Red Hood for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove you stabbed Red Hood, …be glad I’ll leave your face alone as I know you work for tips,” Helena says with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right, you like the baby bat, ya I will make you match him don’t worry I keep the knife clean sept for my sweat,” Dove says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood used the distraction to pull his stun gun out and tase Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“You beat me, and I will let you take Raven and leave. Hood, clean yourself up. This old hag is mine.” Helena says with a smile that both turned on and scared the hell out of Red Hood as she dropped her crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not old, you little whore.” Dove says as she glares and throws her knife at the younger woman.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mam.” That is all Red Hood says as he begins pulling out gauze and some bandages from his utility belt and quickly bandaged his leg wound, he would need staples in this leg, again.</p><p> </p><p>God, he has been stabbed in almost the same place three times. The first time he was still Robin and was stabbed there was by Huntress’s claws, back when she was Catgirl, and he managed to sneak up on her. the second time was by Damian. However, that was just a Deep cut. Red Hood finishing up bandaging his wound when he heard the snap of bone-breaking and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Huntress was big on the eye for an eye, and he heard Dove had broken one of the younger woman’s ribs. The blond bombshell's leg would heal with time. Hmm, the taser bolt was new and cool. Shit, the Penguin and Ventriloquist got away. Oh well, they got their pairs, principal enforcers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you bats have a safe house, nearby right. I can staple you up if you want. I will even kiss it to make it feel better.” Huntress says seductively, and the look in her eyes instantly reminded Red hood of that night a year ago, and he knew the same stupid smile he had that night broke out on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call the Batmobile… do you want to drive?” Red Hood asks, and Huntress can hear the smile in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck yes, I do. Mom never lets us drive the Catmobile,” Huntress says, her smile growing crazed; Red Hood liked that smile. Five minutes and many zip ties later, the pair gives the police an anonymous tip as they get into the Batmobile. Hood commanded the GPS to provide them with directions to the nearest safe house. He then texted Alfred and Bruce, saying that he was stabbed in the thigh and was just going to patch himself up at the Millar Harbor safe house number 2.</p><p>Helena had texted her mother and Barbara, letting them know she was tired and just going to crash at the harbor safehouse instead of heading home and that she would be home sometime in the morning. She did not lie. The couple did stop at the Catfamily safe house so that Helena could pick up a set of clothes for the morning. However, given the harbor cat family, the safe house did ‘not’ have medical supplies.  So the pair went to the farther away Batfamily safehouse. Helena was lying about the medical supplies. She just really wanted to see a Batfamily safe house.</p><p> </p><p>10 AM Sunday morning Batfamily Miller Harbor Safe House number 2…</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd Wayne smiled as he laid on the queen-sized mattress. He woke up with his arms wrapped around Helena Bertinelli Kyle, who is snuggled deeply into his chest and is lightly drooling on it. Neither of them had a scrap of clothing on. He finally got to learn what post-coitus cuddling felt like, and he liked it a lot. However, He may just love waking up with Huntress/Helena Kyle in his arms. After she patched him up, they did many fun, naughty things until his stash of condoms ran out. He had forgotten about the lube till Helena commented that they would be done for the night unless he had lube as she did not want to risk pregnancy. That was when he remembered he did, in fact, have lube, and he got to try her backside. Jason has been awake for about ten minutes now and had spent that time just watching Helena sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, Good morning, Mr. Wayne,” Helena says as she wakes up and looks up at him with a satisfied smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning Miss Kyle. Do you want to go to the diner you mentioned for breakfast instead of lunch? The safe house only has cand food.” Jason asks as his smile gets bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yes…after a shower, no rubbers, and we used up the small tube of lube, so no sex…but we can do something else that’s almost as fun in the shower,” Helena says with a naughty smile as she lightly bit Jason’s chest the young man a lot of marks from love bites from the young woman.</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s smile got goofy. Helena squeaked as Jason picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, which conveniently had some Cling Wrap in it so the Batfamily could shower after getting stitches or staples. It's eleven by the time the horny teens make it out of the shower. Helena had stolen his robe, so Jason was just wearing a towel. The pair turn on their phones as they turned off after sending their text messages last night.</p><p> </p><p>“…Fuck.” Helena and Jason say as they read their texts. It was going to be a long two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s phone:</p><p> </p><p>Dad: It’s time for a Brucie stunt, so I have kidnapped the Kent’s and will be in Vegas for the next two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Helena’s phone:</p><p> </p><p>Mom: I felt like gambling, so I will be in AC with Ives and Harls for the next two weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.As an ignorant male I had to guess what women do to get ready for a date.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wedding plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Selina cuddle in bed, and they make a few calls to prepare for their elopement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday 12:30 AM</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had a silly smile on his face that had not seen the light of day since his other 'training' with a woman in India Named Cassandra. He and Selina had just finished their shower after a bit more irresponsible fun. Despite the likely record-setting marathon of sex they just had, it had not quite been enough. Then again, their kids having cockblocked Batman and pussygated Catwoman every single time the pair had a chance to possibly get more intimate in their relationship for the last <strong>eight</strong> years. However, the two actually had to burn through <strong>ten</strong> years of sexual frustration and were finally satisfied for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, the pair was lying in the safehouse's bed, Bruce having changed the sheets quickly after their shower. Bruce had thrown on his pants and, lucky, no favorite pair of underwear back on. However, Selina was currently wearing nothing but Bruce's Springsteen shirt as she cuddled against his right side, her head on his chest. His pecks felt both soft and like steel under her cheek. She found her bat's powerful heartbeat soothing.</p><p> </p><p>He had his right arm wrapped around her, his fingers intertwined with her own. Despite planning to elope, they had some phone calls to make before they left the safe house. Bruce made the first call on speakerphone as he called Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it you require, Master Bruce?" The old butler asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The ring for Catwoman, the new private jet fueled up, and my best formal wear," Bruce said with a smile, then he heard glass breaking and winced. Bruce knew it was the fine black crystal tumbler Alfred used to enjoy a finger of fine single malt highland scotch before bed. The glass had been a gift from Bruce's mother to Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Bruce, I, did something go wrong with Miss Kyle? You seemed quite smitten with her this morning as you prepared for your date? How did you even meet up with Catwoman for the evening? Well, I suppose the kids finally could not stop you two." Alfred asked, confused and worried. With how Bruce was acting this morning, Alfred honestly thought she would be the one to allow his son to settle down finally.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mr. Pennyworth, this is Selina Kyle speaking, and I am Catwoman. I gave the four scratch marks to the center of Bruce's chest, nine years ago, April 5<sup>th</sup>, on the roof of Cartier's Gotham, and I was also the First 'Rouge' to bleed him. he tells me I am the reason he installed the steel plate in his suit." Selina speaks up with a smile as she rubs those very scars before kissing them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh… It's nice to finally put a voice to the two mystery women in Bruce's life." Alfred says at the news, he knew Catwoman was a good mother from how Bruce described her, and Miss Kyle was too, and that is all that mattered to the old brit.</p><p> </p><p>"Alfred, do not tell the kids this yet. Dick is the only other member who knows. And he only knows because Dick and Oracle are the reason we learned each other's identities. Dick and Selina's eldest adopted daughter Barbara Joan Gordan Kyle, walked into the Newmar West Diner arm and arm as Selina and I were having breakfast. I knew Dick would never cheat on Oracle and Selina says the same is true with Barbara and Nightwing. Our relationship accelerated at that moment. So it turns out Selina and I have known each other for ten years, so we are not rushing into a marriage. You also know that Catwoman and Batman have let little things slip out to the point we have gotten to know each other quite well the last few years since the Batfamily started working closer with Catfamily: we are just going to elope for now." Bruce explains to his Father.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, sir, I would prefer it if you did it proper in a church despite you not practicing the faith of your Father. I will get the plane fueled up, and I shall get the things you asked for. Would you rather I get the batsuit you had acquired at the auction?" Alfred stats, and for the first time in his life, Bruce could hear the massive amount of excitement in Alfred's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Alfred, we talked about it and decided Selina would steal a dress for the second ceremony, and I will be wearing a proper suit: at both weddings," Bruce says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Both weddings, sir?" Alfred asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"We are eloping today, but we decided we would have a proper wedding in a church at a later date. However, given how crazy Gotham gets, we just want to get married without the possibility of one of the Rouges hitting a Wayne wedding." Bruce says with a smile, his face hurt as he has not smiled this much since he was eight years old.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can't blame you for wanting a peaceful ceremony sir, I shall have the jet fuel and the items ready. Are you coming back to the manner to pick them up?" Alfred asks, and Bruce can hear the smile in the butler's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I will see if Clark can pick the items up. We both feel our kids have been collaborating to prevent a moment between The Bat and The Cat. So we are not going to inform them what's happening, and until we get back, Brucie Wayne is going to kidnap Clark, Lois, and Barry, for the next two weeks in Vegas. Selina is taking Ivy and Harley Quinn. Although she is going to say she is going to Atlantic City instead of Vegas." Bruce says, and Selina feels a tingle as she sees the evil smile on her soon-to-be husband's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Please keep me informed, Master Bruce, if need be, I shall meet you at the hanger if Master Clark does not feel like being kidnaped. Mrs. Kent, on the other hand, will likely be happy to be once again kidnapped." Alfred says with a smile as he hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>Selina smirked as she made her first call turning it on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Ally Cat? You better have one hell of a good scoop to be waking me up at 12:45 AM. Congratulations, by the way, the Boy Scout informed me about how Catwoman and Batman finally got it on. Your orgasmic scream apparently reached a high enough pitch to burst his eardrums." The voice on the other end says, and the creatures of the night broke out in laughter at the information Lois just dropped.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that sound, your still with him, aren't you. Wait, he can laugh! I have never heard him laugh, and I have known him for eight years." The voice on the other end of the phone asks, causing the two to laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce recognized the voice on the other end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>"Lois Lane Kent, I do not do it much, but I assure you I can laugh," Bruce says as he manages to get ahold of his laughter before Selina.</p><p><br/>
"What the fuck? You two already told each other your identities. Then again, that explains why my husband's ears started bleeding at 11:30 AM. Shit, ally-cat, your blissful scream scared the crap out of me. I am so slapping you when I see you again." Lois says, and you can hear the frown in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, it was Nightwing and Oracle, out of their stage wear showing up at the diner where we were on a date, as Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne gave the secret away. Anyway, Lois, how does a two-week all-expense paid trip to Los Vegas and the possible chance to interview Poison Ivy and Harley Quin sound?" Bruce asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That sound fu…! WHAT YOU TWO ARE ELOPING ARNT YOU?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, what, Lois, who's eloping? I could hear your scream through the earplugs Bruce made me?" A tired man's voice asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Clark, Batman, and Catwoman. No Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne are eloping; however, Brucie Fop Wayne is kidnapping his best friend and the man's wife to take them to Vegas." Bruce says.</p><p> </p><p>"I get the exclusive on that, right?" Lois asks, and Selina can hear the gossiping smile on her best friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I hear? What, WHAT?" Clark asked, confused and increasingly more awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Clark, Selina, and I have known each other for ten years as Batman and Catwoman, we like both sides of each other, and we get along with both sides of each other. Yes, the Cat and Bat argue a lot when together, but it's good-natured. So, ding dong, the Playboy is dead. So how does an all-expense-paid trip to Vegas sound, your wife already claimed the exclusive rights to interview both Poison Ivy and Harley Quin, along with breaking the gossip story of the decade as J.L. Finch. That billionaire Bruce Wayne elopes with successful art gallery owner Selina Kyle after meeting in the principal's office. We will have a larger ceremony later, and I want you at both as my best man." Bruce says.</p><p> </p><p>"That is the longest thing I have ever heard you say when not in fop or businessman mode. Do you need me to fetch some things from the manor?" Clark asks with a smile glade to hear his friend sounding happy for a change.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Alfred's getting what I need ready. You can get them when you two are done packing. We meet at Wayne tech airfield in about an hour and a half. Lois pack light. I will be treating you girls to a shopping trip." Bruce says and then shudders at Selina's look; Darkseid would be scared of that smile.</p><p> </p><p>"See you two then… wait, Ally-cat, I am your maid of Honor, right?" Lois asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, you will be Army-brat. You're my best friend." Selina says, then hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know Lois?" Bruce asks, genuinely curious as he did not equate Lois Lane to Selina's best friend named Lois when they were talking at breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"We went to college together; we were roommates during my one year of college in Metropolis before I transferred to Oxford. Metropolis is just too bright. I was a double major in college, well, not nearly as impressive as your education. I have an art history degree along with an electrical engineering degree and a minor in architecture." Selina says, informing him with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it like me you used collage to hide your training and improving your thieving ways," Bruce said with a smile, and he knew Selina funded the Catfamily with thievery. Well, the fortune she made from the art gallery she opened seven years ago was used to fund her legitimate purchases and donations.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's how you trained to become Batman. and yes, I did great minds really do think alike." Selina says with a smile before she pecked Bruce on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they do," Bruce says as he makes his next call.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce, please tell me I do not need to run all over Gotham delivering an antidote to a new strain of fear toxin because that really messed me up last time. I mean, ya, the speed force filtered it out of me, but I do not develop a tolerance like normal people do, and I had to see my worst fear multiple times." the voice on the other end of the phone rambles.</p><p> </p><p>"Barry, no, I know you're in Gotham for that forensics seminar, and I also know you took two weeks off to enjoy Gotham. However, how would you like to spend it in Vegas instead? All-expense paid and some money to gamble." Bruce asks his hyper, somewhat strange friend Barry Allen.</p><p> </p><p>"What’s in Vegas that’s so important? Well, I have already seen the sites of Gotham, so, sure, why not.” Barry says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, meet at Wayne Enterprise private airfield in an hour and a half,” Bruce says, figured it would be easy to convince Barry.</p><p> </p><p>“See you then, bye,” Barry says before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>“That had to be The Flash, the awkwardness he has just shone through,” Selina states in a manner of fact way.</p><p> </p><p>The Catfamily has worked with the Justice League on occasion. Selina had worked with The Flash on a mission, and the man just stumbled all over himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that was the Flash. He is a bit odd but a good friend,” Bruce says, shrugging as Selina clicks Crazy Blond Bitch in her contacts.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bit on the nose, isn’t it?” Bruce asks when he saw the entry in Selina’s contacts said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is. But having Harleen Isley in your phone’s contact is not becoming for a respectable art dealer. So ya, she is Crazy Blond Bitch. She knows it and loves it.” Selina says with a smile as she clicks on her cell number.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want’s Kitty, betta be good, or I will tickle your kidney with a knitting needle as Pam, and I have work tomorrow.” Harleen Isley says grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>“Harley, where is The Joker?” Bruce says, in his Batman voice well showing his sense of humor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully dead in a ditch, Kitty, why is Batman talking on your phone? I have not been in the asshats crew since you and Ivy got me in that nuthouse in California five years ago instead of Arkham.” Harley says, worried something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce holds up his finger to stop Selina from replying.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you like the sound of a vacation in Vegas for the next two weeks. I will even throw in with some money to gamble with? All you need to do is tell me where The Joker is.” Bruce says, smirking, keeping his Batman voice going as Selina bites Bruce to prevent herself from laughing and running the gage too early.</p><p> </p><p>“How much we talking to gambles with? Oh Red, sorry for waking ya. I am talking withs Batman, on Kitty’s cell. He wants to know where the Joka is. Ya, it’s a bit of a betrayal, but he is offering a trip to Vegas and some gambling money what put it on speaker, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“So bat, how wait are you two alone? Because the special plant I implanted into The Joker says, he is still in Arkham. So, what’s the real reason you want us out of Gotham?” Pamela says, taking over the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I am eloping with Catwoman, and she wants the pair of you there.” Bruce delivers with a perfect deadpan voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, so what is joker planning some big breakout, weed killer convention, toxic waste being dumped into the river, A logger’s convention, a new prison being built?” Pam states listing off reason’s Batman may want her out of Gotham for a while. The pair could not hold back their laughter any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“I will feed you both to Fred if you do not explain what’s so funny. WHAT THE FUCK BATMAN IS LAUGHING!” Pam screams into the phone, her anger turning to hysterical shock, followed by a slapping sound. The couple figured Harley just slapped Pam.</p><p> </p><p>“Pam, we really are eloping. I want you two there; however, if you come and my kids text you, we are in Atlantic City. Bruce Wayne is Batman, by the way.” Selina says after she calms down.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Batman is Bruce Wayne, I took a peek the first time I lipsticked Batman, so you two finally got some alone time. I want details, and of course, we will be there.” Pam says, and you can hear the smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you looked.” Bruce deadpans with an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Pack light Bruce is taking us shopping in Vegas after the wedding. However, we are going to have a larger ceremony later. You two will be my bridesmaids a second time, right?” Selina states with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Kitty. You are picking us up, or are we meeting you?” Harley asks this time.</p><p> </p><p>“We will pick you up. We will see you guys in about half an hour.” Selina states with a smile, then she hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce made one more call.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want this late at night Spooky?” The voice of Hal Jordan comes from the other end of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you like to have a nice two, no five-million-dollar nest egg?” Bruce asks his acquaintance. Bruce and Hal were not that close in the league.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not letting you analyze the ring,” Hal says, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Not what I wanted; I need a pilot on short notice. I am taking some friends to Vegas and need discretion, and I will even throw in some gambling money for you and Carol.” Bruce says calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know I am with Carol?” Hal asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You always with Carol when you're on planet,” Bruce deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the catch,” Hal asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You can't tell my kids who all I am bring,” Bruce says, and Selina again gets to see that evil smile on her bats face.</p><p> </p><p>“(sigh) I’ll do it. Where do you need me?” Hal states with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“At Wayne Enterprise private airfield, in an hour and a half, Carol can come too,” Bruce states with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We will see you then,” Hal says before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Bruce and Selina then get dressed and leave the safe house. The pair would stop at a coffee shop on the way to Pam and Harley.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Looking Into The Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, Batman and Catwoman are in Vegas, a breakout happens in Arkham and Blackgate. After learning that the joker is not one of the escapees, Bruce and Selina put Jason and Helena in charge after the pair calls them to pass the information. Bruce and Selina return from Vegas and announce to their children their marriage.</p><p>I am sorry if describing the clothing everyone is wearing is getting annoying. Few people wear the same outfit every day (outside of a work or school uniform), and I find I enjoy describing what a person is wearing.<br/>Did a little proof read and edit to clear some things up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a busy two weeks for both the Bat and Cat families. Batman and Catwoman have either taken a short vacation that they deserved or are away for a covert mission with the Justice League, at least when it came to Bruce. However, there were pictures of him in Vegas in some tabloids eating lunch with the Kent's. The last two weeks were the first time the two most experienced active vigilante heroes of Gotham had been away from her at the same time. Batman and Catwoman had some system in place that allowed them to coordinate the other family when one of them was out of town, a system the rest of the family had yet to figure out.</p><p> </p><p>The two families knew Batman and Catwoman had some communication method but did not know what it was. They knew they communicated due to some of the oddest moments in their lives. Catwoman appeared and quizzed Robin(II) and Catgirl (II) for a history test when they were twelve. A week later, Batman had helped Catgirl and Robin with their math homework. Batman would Later help Catgirl (III) with her physics homework, and Catwoman would proofread Robin (III) Classic literature Essa.</p><p> </p><p>for the first few days, Dick and Barbara were doing an ok job as temporary heads of the family for the first few days, then a Blackgate and Arkham breakout happened. Dick and Barbara figured they could handle it fine, acting like it was just a typical September. However, given who broke out, Jason and Helena thought they were too casual about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Helena discover they have a knack for leadership and strategizing. They also learned they were more responsible than their elder siblings. Right now, they liked and hated this fact. The first thing Helena and Jason did after the breakout… was to call their parent in a conference call as Huntress and Red Hood that night.</p><p> </p><p>When the parents learned that The Joker was <strong>not</strong> one of the escapees, the adults decided that this would be a good test for the kids, so they decided to stay on their vacations. Then they sent out a text stating Jason/Helena are in charge. The pair then decided that a full meeting for the Batfamily and Catfamily was needed for coordination.</p><p> </p><p>Helena and Jason skipped their first class the next day. Helena went to see Barbara’s friend Dinah Drake-Queen the second Black Canary. The woman abused the Zeta tubes to continue working in her Gotham Flower shop Sherwood Florists and live in a penthouse in Starling City with her husband, Oliver Queen.</p><p> </p><p>Jason went to the Wildcats Gym and asked Ted ‘Wildcat’ Grant if he would be willing to help them out. Ted was a semi-retired member of the JSA and primarily trained young Justice League members to fight. For the last 40 years, Ted has also been running an after-school program for kids and teens from his gym, teaching them how to defend themselves. Both Bruce and Selina started in Ted's programs from the age of nine. Despite his age, Ted is still a very capable fighter.</p><p> </p><p>Both Dinah and Ted said they would be glad to help out and asked where to meet them to coordinate. The pair decided the families would meet up at the Newmar West Diner in <strong>civilian</strong> clothing.</p><p> </p><p>A week and a half ago, Newmar West diner 5:50 PM</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we meeting in civilian clothing with no masks? Well, yes, The Catfamily are our allies; it’s still a big risk to show anyone our identities without thorough vetting, which we can’t do with the Catfamily as we only know their masked identities. Why the heck did Bruce, put Jason in charge? This is a bat idea, and I am out of coffee.” Tim complained as Jason’s red extended cab F-250 pulled into the diners parking lot.</p><p> </p><p> Dick, Jason, and Damian had to suppress a smile at Tim’s words, as none of them had admitted to the others that they knew who the Catfamily is. All four family members of the Batfamily are casually dressed. Dick is wearing a black leather jacket, blue t-shirt, black jeans, brown belt, and his pair of favorite riding boots. Damian is in a long sleeve back shirt, tan sports coat, tan slacks, black belt, and loafers. Tim is in a white button-up, black slacks, black belt, and a blue jean jacket with a pair of high-top tennis shoes. Jason sported his favorite brown leather jacket, a burgundy t-shirt, black cargo pants, and his favorite pair of black work boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Zsasz, Talia Al Ghul, Catman, Killer Croc, Lincoln March, Cluemaster, Tarantula, Obeah Man, and Tony Zucco. All of them escaped Arkham or Blackgate. all of them are, dangerous and skilled combatants, with personal connections to us. It's too much for us to tackle alone, Tim. With Bruce out of town, we need backup. Black Canary and Wildcat are vetted and trusted, and both trust the catfamily. However, they may not be enough. It's time to bring the Catfamily into the fold, and we need to show them we trust them, so we give up our identities as a sign of trust. Besides, I do not think Oracle would betray her favorite Dick.” Jason says with a smirk as he ducks the punch his big brother playfully sends his way.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the family got out of the truck. Jason had set his’s camera to record and slips it in his sleeve so he can record everything. The group made their way into the dinner that Jason had fully rented out for the day. As they entered, Jason started recording.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“STEPH/TIMMY!” Stephine Kyle and Tim Wayne simultaneously yelled out as they point at each other in shock. Stephine has on an eggplant purple t-shirt, dark purple hoody, and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her rump just right to maximize her twerking potential, as she knew that her Red Robby liked her jiggly jiggle. Her favorite two-inch purple go-go boots and eggplant earrings completed her look.</p><p> </p><p>Dick, Jason, and Damian were a bit disappointed that they were not the only Batfamily members who knew who the Catfamily really are. And to think Tim was supposed to be the best detective of them all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Damian.” Crass says with a Radiant smile and enthusiastic wave at the site of her first friend. She is wearing a Batman t-shirt, a green and black plaid long sleeve zip-up hoody, a black skirt, ripped tights underneath it, and a pair of high-top shoes. The girl had a strange fashion sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra,” Damian says with a matching smile as he sees his first friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww, gross.” The kids say as they see what their elder siblings were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Helena,” Jason says with a smile as he walks up to the standing Helena, wraps his arms around her, and pecks his girlfriend on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Helena felt like dressing a bit girly today, so she is wearing a light purple dress with a purple sweater over it, her favorite purple stockings, and a garter belt. Helena had on her favorite pair of black combat boots, a silver cross, and small silver greek cross earrings to finish her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, their Boy Wonder,” Barbara says as she shoves her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth. Babs has on a pair of blue jeans, a black turtleneck, and black high heels. A pair of sapphire studs the same shade as Babs's eyes finished her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ted, been a while,” Jason says as he smiles at the old man who helped him recover his strength after the beating the joker gave him three years ago. Jason and Helena stay standing.</p><p> </p><p>Ted Grant is a massive and very muscular old man standing at six foot five inches tall. He has a head of short silver hair and a grandfatherly air to him; he sips some coffee from a mug. He was dressed in blue jeans, work boots, a black v neck t-shirt, and a grey hoody. You would never guess he is over one hundred and twenty years old and is the grandpa figure of the Catfamily and The Batfamily view him with a great deal of respect. He is one of the greatest fighters in the world and was the only man to fight Muhamad Ali to a draw, back when he was still a prizefighter. As Wildcat Ted wore a two-piece armored bodysuit,  with gloves, hand wraps and a cowl that made him look like a grizzled old ferial alley cat.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting next to him is Barbara’s best friend, a lovely, fit woman standing five foot four inches tall. Her body has a fit, toned hourglass figure on par with Selina Kyle with large breasts and a well-sculpted ass. The woman has chin-length black hair and blue eyes. This woman is the twenty-seven-year-old Gothamite Dinah Drake-Lance Queen, one of the most skilled hand-to-hand fighters on the planet, a great singer, and frontwoman for the heavy metal band Black Canary. However, Dinah’s voice is also her most deadly weapon.</p><p> </p><p>A rocker chick at heart, Dinah is wearing a black halter top that showed off her impressive cleavage, black leather short shorts that clung to her rear, ripped fishnet stocking that showed off her well-toned gams. She had on Her late mother's old worn black leather jacket finished off with a pair of combat boots and some gold bead studs in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>As the hero, Black Canary Dinah wears a blond wig, domino mask, her ever-trusty fishnets, a two-piece armored suit made by Barbara, padded and weighted gloves, and an armored black leather jacket based on the one she was wearing. Dinah liked as much range of movement for her legs as she can get when fighting, so she wore armored booty sorts into battle instead of pants. Dinah is also the one who taught Stephine to twerk.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Jason, Helena, you two youngsters are… Tim, pick up your jaw, quit your gawking, and sit down by the girl you did not know was the same girl as the other girl you have had a crush on for years. You two can talk about it later. Now Helena, Jason, as I was saying, Bruce and Selina, but the two of you in charge of the families, so it's your guy's show tell us the plan.” Ted says with a grandfatherly smile as he takes another sip of coffee. The two seventeen-year-olds gulp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, the most important thing is I want Ted to be Damian’s bodyguard till we capture the nine escapees, as Talia was one of them, and she likely wants Damian back. Remember, this woman took a shot at Bruce after killing a cop to use their gun outside the courtroom at the end of the short custody battle they had for you brat. She will be making a play for you, Damian. I know you can handle yourself, kid, and I know you chose Bruce over Talia. However, she still wants you back, and I do not think you have it in you to hurt your mother.” Jason says as he takes a moment to smile at his little brother and pat him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“This is an all-hands-on-deck situation, so everyone patrols. However, the kids will be patrolling strictly three hours before returning home for sleep. You two need to stay on your current sleep schedule for when your suspension is over.” Jason says as he pulls out a map from his jacket. Jason and Helena finally take a seat after laying out the map. The two had prepared the map during their lunch date.</p><p> </p><p>“No one patrols alone, Dick, you’re going to be with Tim, Barbara with Stephine, I will be with Jason. We want Dinah with Ted and the kids as a group of four; This layout also puts our most experienced vigilantes with the most inexperienced. Yes, Babs, I am with my boyfriend, but unlike you and Dick, Jason and myself can keep our pants on, so we are fine together. On the map are locations of known safehouses for both the League of Assassins and the escapees. Barbara, I want you to upload the map to our navigation systems. We got also go Bruce to give us access to the bat tech so our navigation systems are getting an upgrade.” Helena takes over the presentation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the next week and a half, the group learned it was Talia who arranged the breakouts. Red Robin ended up taking on Cluemaster and Spoiler, Obeah Man as they did not trust themselves with tackling the one who killed their parents.</p><p> </p><p>Oracle once caught the gorgeous Latina heroine Tarantula (new earth not prime earth) with her Tight black leather pants off about to mount her up on knocked-out boyfriend. The woman had to streak through Blüdhaven with a broken nose to get away from Oracle after that. Tarantula got arrested for indecent exposer, compounded by the many warrants she had on her for assaults. As a result, the Latina woman ended up in Blackgate with a ten-year sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Oracle mounted the pants on a dartboard frequently threw knives at them. This time Oracle once again broke the other woman's nose, then showed Tarantula, who taught Huntress to break bones. She broke the women's left femur, right tibia, fibula, left collar bone. Then she rammed one of her Eskrima sticks up the gorgeous Latina’s large ass through her leather pants and threw her out of a second-story window. Tarantula, real name Catalina Flores, would both fear redheaded women and have a slight limp for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p> Nightwing spared his parent's murderer Tony Zucco after beating Zucco to a pulp and breaking the man's jaw in two places. Then Oracle, still keyed up on revenge, decided Zucco got off too lightly. The spunky redhead broke a few of the man's ribs and his left pinky toe before Nightwing managed to pull her off the man.</p><p> </p><p>Ted had fun fighting Killer Croc, who would be got snatched up for Task Force X. Dinah took great pleasure beating the demented Mr. Zsasz into a full-body cast. Zsasz also may need his testicles removed as Dinha used them to practice her punting. The doctors were waiting for the swelling to go down before they made a decision.</p><p> </p><p>Last night the kids got separated (really, they snuck away) from their partners when they spotted and then took down Catman.they did not realize the man was being used as bait and were both captured by Talia and March as the league wanted Cassandra back. Wildcat died twice getting a tracker on their getaway vehicle1. Helena and Jason were the closest team to the getaway route and were the ones to chase them. Huntress would sacrifice her custom motorcycle by ramming it into the getaway van to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood and Huntress would be the ones to face the rouges their parents would typically take on in an event like this. Neither side would be left unscathed. Helena took a bullet to the shoulder, a broken rib, and a stab to her thigh from one of her pointy bolts before she managed to defeat Talia using sheer unadulterated vengeful determination. Jason barely beat Lincoln March with skill and sheer stubbornness; however, he was severely injured in the fight. Several nasty lacerations that required stitches three broken ribs and a stab wound to his left kidney. On Alfred's orders, Barbara retrieved Dr. Leslie Tompkins and brought her to the cave as Jason's stab wound was beyond Alfred's ability to repair. Jason passed out in the batmobile, which had to have its medical mode engaged so Helena could keep pressure on Jason’s puncture wound. Damian would bandage his cuts, as Crass did the same for Helena’s shoulder and leg. Alfred was the one to patch up Helena.</p><p> </p><p>Present Wayne Manor</p><p> </p><p>Jason Wayne smiled as he woke up with Helena Kyle once again drooling on his chest, although this time they were fully clothed. Jason is wearing a pair of red sweatpants and a black Punisher skull t-shirt. Helena is wearing the burgundy cotton button-up he wore on their date to Dino’s two weeks ago. Jason began recalling his fight with Lincoln March.  </p><p> </p><p>At one point in Red Hoods fight with March, who at that point claimed Jason’s knife, he had found himself with his one live round in his left hand, an empty gun in his right. He stared at them for what felt like a lifetime. The bullet was not an ordinary round. It was a high-velocity nth metal round that would be able to pierce a Robin suit like it was butter as it was no secret that Batman used the bare minimum of armor, well he had his sons in the maximum amount of armor they could wear well-performing their job. Talia had put Huntress in rough shape, having broken a few of her ribs and stabbed one of Huntress’s own pointy crossbow bolt deep into his girlfriend's lovely thigh, and now Talia was going to retrieve her gun. Talia and March were still in reasonably good condition.</p><p> </p><p>The real reason Red Hood had wanted this bullet was for a moment like this. Bruce knew Jason felt if he had a gun and just a single lethal round, he would have been able to stop the Joker when the mad man almost beat him to death. For a moment, Jason swore he saw a dark abyss glaring at him, licking its lips. A thought had run through his head: Did Jason want to become like March, like The Joker?</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood always thought that the lectures about pushing yourself past your limits, pushing beyond pain and exhaustion that Bruce gave were complete Grade-A bullshit. March and Talia had revealed they knew who both families were. Them living put everyone Jason loved in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood and Huntress had been trying to kill the rouges from the start of the fight to make sure they could never share that information. Jason saw Helena swap the bolt in her spare crossbow as he decided March was not worth becoming a killer over. Jason put the bullet back in his belt, holstered his gun, and Red Hood drew his crowbars. For the first time in his life, Red Hood pushed himself beyond his limits, to a place beyond pain and exhaustion. That the pair rallied and turned the entire fight around; however, Red hood would take his own knife to his left kidney before knocking March out. What happened after was a blur, but Jason recalled passing out after climbing into the batmobile.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Jason could recall was coming too, high out of his mind from the anesthetic and insisting he sleep in his bed instead of the hospital bed in the cave. Helena and Dick helped him to his room but missed him slipping the bullet from his nearby utility belt. After getting to his room, he changed into his sleepwear, slipped the round into his pocket, and laid down. Just before Jason fell asleep, the young man felt Helena crawl in with him. Jason is removed from his reminiscing as Helena kissed him, and Jason could feel the love she had for him in a chaste kiss. He put everything he felt for her into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Helena</p><p> </p><p>Helena woke slowly from sleep, not wanting to open her eyes, afraid she would find Jason dead like her biological family after the massacre. She recalled what happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>Huntress had a high explosive shape charge bolt loaded in her crossbow aimed at Talia Al Ghul’s back. The old hag was calmly walking to get her gun. Huntress had been trying to kill the woman throughout their entire fight and so far only got her ass kicked. She had some broken ribs and one of her pointy bolts in her thigh. Talia knew who both the bats and the cats fucking were. Her living put everyone Helena loved in danger. Like Red Hood, Huntress felt all that lectures Selina gave her about pushing past your limits and going beyond pain and exhaustion as bullshit. Helena would swear at that moment she was staring into a black abyss and asking herself if she wanted to be like Talia, a monster of a woman, a killer.</p><p> </p><p>Huntress did not want to be like that old hag. The blackness blinked out as she quickly swapped out the explosive bolt for an expanding foam bolt, fired it at Talia’s gun, rendering the woman's firearm useless, just after the assassin got off a shot. The high-velocity armor-piercing bullet tore through Huntress's left shoulder, she was lucky the hag wanted to use her to leave a message.</p><p> </p><p>Then Huntress reached deep into herself and pushed herself beyond her limits, to a place where pain and exhaustion did not exist. Huntress then drew her staff and met the woman’s sword with it. Huntress would break Talia’s knee, then returned the favor by breaking three of the hag's ribs. She knocked Talia out as Jason finished off March, and the pair over zipped tied the two and contacted GCPD, freed Crass and Damián from their bonds, and walked to the Batmobile.</p><p> </p><p>Helena’s heart stopped when she saw Jason pass out, and she finally noticed the wound in his side that his jacket had hidden. She knew about the Batmobile’s medical mode and activated it. Helena engaged it to keep constant pressure on Jason’s injury as Crass bandaged her wounds, and Damian bandaged the other lacerations Jason had. The twenty-minute ride to the fabled Batcave was the longest in Helena’s seventeen years. During that trip, all she could think about were the dead bodies of her biological family lying around her.</p><p> </p><p>Helena knew she would see Jason in this condition again and vowed she would always be there to do everything she could to keep him alive. When they finally made it to the cave, Helena would hold a sheet over her chest as the Wayne family butler Alfred tended to her wounds as she watched her grandmother, Leslie Tompkins work on Jason. She jumped when Alfred handed her some scrubs to change into after he finished patching her up.</p><p> </p><p> It turns out she had lost enough blood to require a transfusion and had the same blood type as Jason, thus got two units of his stored blood feed into her as she held one of her boyfriend's hands with both of her own after Lesslie finished patching him up Jason needed four units of blood. Helena’s eyes stayed locked on his heart monitor, the constant beeps soothing her. At that moment, Helena Rosa Bertinelli Kyle realized she loved Jason Peter Todd Wayne with all her heart. The rest of both their families joined her at some point. Jason bolted awake about two hours after Leslie finished patching him up, high as shit from the anesthesia he was on, and Helena kissed him before he realized what was going on, and he demanded to sleep in own his bed.</p><p>Helena and Nightwing…no, Jason's older brother went by Dick, and that was the man who helped her get Jason up to his room where Jason changed. She went through his closet and found the burgundy shirt he wore on their second date and changed into it before joining him in bed. Helena felt the man she loves wrap his arms around her as she fell asleep. Helena finally opened her eyes to Jason’s blue eyes open and his thinking face on. Helena lunged at him with a kiss, putting all the love she felt for him into a chase kiss, and he returned with equal feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Mr. Wayne, you reckless fucking moron,” Helena said tiredly; when they broke the kiss, Helena realized what she said and figured she just scared him off.</p><p> </p><p>Jason</p><p> </p><p>Jasons' eyes widened as he heard Helena's confession. Jason knew he loved Huntress a few days before their first time a year ago, and he knew he loved Helena since their second date. The feelings he had for them both combined and amplified when he realized it was Helena it was under the Huntress’s mask.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Miss Kyle.” Jason whispers in her ear before giving her a deeper kiss. That’s when their stomachs rumbled.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Helena, how about I make you breakfast,” Jason says with a happy smile as he sees it's ten in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you let me help, it's been a while since our last foods class together.” Helena says with a radiant smile. They had been partners in every food’s class they took, and both enjoyed cooking with the other.</p><p> </p><p>The young couple climbed out of bed and made their way to the door. They almost tripped on Damian and Crass, who had fallen asleep against the wall. Alfred must have covered them with a blanket as they were lovingly tucked in with a pillow behind their heads. It appears the youngest were worried about their favorite siblings and tried to stay awake through the night.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring their pain Jason and Helena picked up here siblings and carried them to Damián’s room, where they tucked them into the boy's bed. The couple entered through one of the sitting rooms to find Tim and Steph cuddled together on a couch with another blanket tucked into them, a pillow under Tim's head Stephine's head on Tim's chest. As they made their way down to the kitchen, they smelt bacon frying and pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are the first ones up. Come on in; breakfast is almost finished.” The pair hear the distinctive baritone of Batman as  Bruce did not bother raising his voice. Entering the kitchen, they find the endearingly domestic scene of Bruce and Selina making pancakes, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. Bruce has on in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and some socks. Selina is barefoot in a black knee skirt and black short sleeve turtle neck, both had on an apron.</p><p> Selina and Bruce have been home since last night as they had Superman fly them in when they heard Jason and Helena were confronting Talia and Lincoln March. They arrived just in time to see their second-oldest children rally ready to interfere if they needed to, but knew it was an important moment for the younger couple. they contemplated killing Talia and March deciding not to and they left after GCPD arrived. The pair gave Alfred the day off and the old butler spent the rest of the night at Lesslie's place. Bruce and Selina are the ones who covered their kids with blankets and put pillows under their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, old man, so…WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR FINGER?” Jason starts to say before he is joined by Helena when they catch the sight of the gold wedding band on Bruce’s left hand and the large diamond ring on Selina’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I lied when I said I was going to Atlantic City. I went to Vegas with Bruce, and we eloped.” Selina says with an evil Cheshire smile that reminded them that Catmom was not always a grey vigilante. She did not bother raising her voice either. Helena and Jason figured the smiles were due to anger from all the cockblocking and pussygating they had done to Batman and Catwoman over the years.</p><p> </p><p>The similar grin on Bruce's faces threw them for a loop. Jason led Helena to the dining room, where The young couple falls into their seats at the large black dining table. The table had plates, glasses, coffee mugs, silverware, and hot pads set out. Waiting for them were pitchers of lemonade, limeade, orange juice, and serving pitchers of several kinds of syrup.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations.” Jason and Helena said with shocked looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>The pair spotted a bottle of ibuprofen. Jason refused any form of opioid medication after watching his mother’s heroin addiction kill her, as he was scared of possibly becoming addicted to the substances. Helena did not like how loopy they made her. Jason nocked four into his hand then handed the bottle to Helena, who grabbed three. Jason poured them each a glass of orange juice, and the two swallowed the pills with a swig of juice.</p><p> </p><p>“We are only going to give Crass the Wayne name,” Selina says as she placed serving trays stacked high with both chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes in front of the two as Bruce sets trays of hash browns and bacon in front of them. Selina takes a seat on the other side of the young duo.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good,” Jason says as he begins stacking blueberry pancakes onto a plate as Bruce sets a tray of sausages and a full pot of coffee on the table. Then he sits in the chair next to Selina and stacking the same pancakes Jason was on a plate for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya good, given I just confessed to Jason that I love him.” Helena lets slip as she stacks the chocolate chip pancakes on a plate for herself. She needed a chocolate fix after last night. Bruce gave Jason a look.</p><p> </p><p>“I love her too. Oh, before I forget, Bruce, I do not need this anymore.”  Jason says as he puts apricot syrup on his pancakes as he pulls the bullet out of his pocket and slides it to Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard from Alfred what happened last night. You did well. I am so proud of you, Jason.” Bruce says with what amounted to a radiant smile for him as he takes the bullet and puts it in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“And I am proud of you too, Helena,” Selina says with a smile. Both teens blush with happy grins on here faces as they are filled with warmth from their parent's praise. A few minutes later, Barbara and Dick enter the kitchen, and Bruce and Selina stand up to meet them.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara wearing her large red horn-rim glasses and is dressed in one of Dick's blue sweatshirts. Well, Dick was in a pair of plain back pajama pants and a dark blue tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you must be Barbara. It's nice to finally meet the woman my son has been throwing out the window for years. Bruce Wayne.” Bruce says with a smile as he holds his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“Barbara Kyle, nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne,” Babs says with a smile as she shakes his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you can call me Dad if you want, Miss Kyle,” Bruce says, keeping his face neutral.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet the man my daughter has been throwing out the window for years. Selina Wayne.” Selina says with her Cheshire grin as she holds out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to finally meet you, Miss Wayne. Richard Wayne, call me Dick…wait what.” Dick says with a tired smile when Selina’s words sink in.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Mom if you want,” Selina says with her Cheshire grin widening.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” The two twenty-three-year-old screams in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom lied and went and eloped in Vegas with Bruce after their first date. These pancakes are fucking fantastic.” Helena says after swallowing what she had in her mouth. Then Helena takes a bite of bacon.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee, coffee, Coffee, precious coffee, where is the coffee. Coffee, where are you?” Stephine and Tim sing simultaneously in a creepy zombie-like manner.</p><p> </p><p>The teen's appearance completely breaks the tension as they stumble in searching for the coffee they could smell. Stephanie had borrowed some pajamas from Tim and was dressed in red pajama pants and a black t-shirt. The pair spot the full coffee pot and make a beeline for it, Tim grabbing two large mugs and Stephine filling them up. Right behind the two caffeine addicts are the two youngest family members, tiredly rubbing their eyes. They had only just fallen asleep, but the smell of pancakes had woken the tired, hungry children up.</p><p> </p><p>So they shuffled into the kitchen come to fill their hungry tum tums before going back to sleep. The kids sit at the table where Cassandra pours herself a glass of lemonade, and Damian pours himself a glass of limeade. Both take a sip and there eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Pennyworth find a new recipe? This is amazing.” Damian says before he drains his glass of limeade and pours himself another one.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you make this, Helena? It’s Mom's recipe.” Crass says with a radiant smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I am glad you like it, Damian. It's my recipe. I just swapped out the lemons for limes,” Selina says with a smile after Damian puts the pitcher of limeade down.</p><p> </p><p>“AAAAHHHH,” Damian and Cassandra give a high-pitched shriek as they fall out of their chairs in shock. Well, Tim and Steph were glad they set their precious down as they screamed and jumped not expecting their parent to be there.</p><p> </p><p>“Your back, Mom/Dad.” Crass and Damian yell as they tackle their parents in a happy hug. Damian blushed and tried to pull away when he realized what he just did, but Bruce just squeezed his son a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Damian, you remember Selina. She is your stepmother now,” Bruce says with a smile. His father's words cause Damian to look at him with wide eyes, as does Casandra.</p><p> </p><p>“Here's the proof,” Selina says as she sets down a copy of their marriage license.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, speaking of Proof…your all grounded for the next week. With the exception being Jason and Helena are still allowed to continue their lunch dates as a reward for what they accomplished last night.” Bruce says as he hits a button on his phone, creating a holographic display. 

The kids all see Clark's text messages, video footage of the Justice League, and the first Robin and Catgirl making a bet that they could prevent Batman and Catwoman from getting very far with each other, Helena and Jason joining in a few years later then Stephine and Tim, then the two youngest. It also shows images of the League and Family anting up for the last eight years. The evil smiles on Bruce and Selina’s face scared the hell out of the entire family.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and girls, When the week is up, we will be moving into the Manor. although I will be staying here from today onwards.” Selian states with a smile before she takes a sip of her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>After Breakfast</p><p> </p><p>Bruce pulled Jason aside as the young man went to leave the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to put this somewhere safe just in case. I never trust myself with the protocols, and I am going to be trusting you with this one.” Bruce says as he grabs Jason’s hand, puts the Nth metal bullet into it, and then shuts the boy's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jason looks into his father's eyes with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I just hope you never have to use it, son,” Bruce says as he hesitates for a moment, then pulls Jason into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Jason does not hesitate to hug his father back. Jason knew why Bruce gave him back the bullet. It was so Jason could stop Bruce if he ever crosses his one line and intentionally killed someone. Jason was proud yet terrified that Bruce was trusting him with this responsibility. Jason prayed he would <strong>never</strong> need to use it.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued, same BatCat channel some BatCat time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ted Grant has a unique metahuman ability where he has to be killed nine times before he dies. This could mean he has nine lives or has to be killed nine consecutive times before he dies. This ability also slowed his aging down.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1: a fusion of the suit warns by Catwoman in Catwoman vol five number 19 and the batgirl suit. Her mask is the one she has been wearing since Batgirl Rebirth# 27 with rounder ears and cat accouterments instead of bat ones.<br/>2: Huntress is sporting the Earth 2 Catwoman costume which happens to be my favorite one.<br/>3: basically, her new earth batgirl suit with Catwoman’s 90s comic cowl.<br/>4: the batsuit that Cassandra wears in the black label Harley Quin and the Birds of Prey series with a cat emblem instead of a bat one.<br/>5:one of if not the best swordsmiths in modern Japan, his blades are quite expensive and he does carve harimono tigers into his steel.<br/>6: not sure if this is a thing but…Huntress…ya is the most ‘impulsive’ woman of the Batfamily in the new earth timeline.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>